LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR:EL SHOW DE TRUTH OR DARE EN CASTELLANOESP
by Amolospinguinosdemadagascar100
Summary: Los pinguinos,marlene,los lémures,Blowhole y una oc muy especial juegan a verdad o reto (TRUTH OR DARE) NECESITA COMENTARIOS
1. EL SHOW COMIENZA

LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR:EL SHOW DE TRUTH OR DARE EN CASTELLANO/ESPAÑOL

HOLAAA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ASI QUE NO ME MATEIS SI NO ESTA BIEN...

NECESITO RETOS O VERDADES PARA TODOS Y SI LAS MANDAIS SKIPPER OS DA UNA GALLETA VIRTUAL :)

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y POR DESGRACIA NO A MI :(,LAS CANCIONES SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES Y TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN

PERSONAJES:

LOS PINGUINOS

LOS LÉMURES (POR DESGRACIA JULIEN TAMBIÉN)

MARLENE

ESPIRÁCULO (EL NOMBRE VARIARÁ A VECES)

Y MI OC ALBA (WAVE PARA LOS AMIGOS,LA PONDRÉ COMO WAVE YA QUE NADIE APARTE DE VOSOTROS Y YO CONOCE SU NOMBRE REAL)

DESCRIPCIÓN DE MI OC:

ESPECIE:LIGRESA

LADO:ESTÁ CON LOS PINGUINOS PERO PUEDE SER MUY MALA SI LA ENFADAS (INSERTE RISA MANIACA AQUI)

SEXO: HEMBRA

AMOR SECRETO: ESPIRÁCULO (ELLA NO SABE QUE EL DOC ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE ELLA EN SECRETO TAMBIÉN)

INFO: WAVE ES AMIGA DE SKIPPER Y DE ECHO ESTÁ EN UN RANGO SUPERIOR AL SUYO PERO NO LE GUSTA ORDENAR NADA A LOS PINGUINOS A MENOS QUE SEA UNA EMERGENCIA,WAVE ES MUY GUAPA,DULCE,SIMPÁTICA,Y,ADIVINAD QUE... ES VEGANA: SOLO COME VERDURA FRUTA Y PESCADO (PARA LOS ANIMALES ESO ES SER VEGANO),DESCRIBE SU RELACIÓN CON ESPIRACULO ASI: "Yo no diría tanto... digamos que somos Archi-Ami-Enemigos (sonrisa)...

LE CAEN MUY BIEN TODOS EN EL ZOO EXCEPTO JULIEN QUE SIEMPRE LA QUIERE HACER SU REINA AUNQUE LA 1º VEZ QUE LA VIO DIJO:"¡UN FOOSA!" Y SE ESCONDIÓ DETRAS DE MAURICE MIENTRAS LE TIRÓ A MORT,GRACIAS AL CIELO SOLO DEBE DECIRLE QUE LE APETECE LEMUR Y ENSEÑAR LOS DIENTES O SIMPLEMENTE RUGIR PARA QUE SE VAYA.

FAMILIA:ALEX (HERMANO)...ES UNA LAAAARGA HISTORIA

DESCRIPCIÓN: ES COMO ALEX PERO SIN MELENA,UN POCO MAS DELGADA,CON EL PELAJE COMO EL DE UN TIGRE SIBERIANO,Y...ES MAESTRA DE KUNG FU Y NOSECUANTAS ARTES MARCIALES MÁS JEJEJEJE,OJOS DE COLOR FUCSIA (ES MI OC Y SE LOS PONGO COMO QUIERO) Y UN MECHON DE PELO ROSA QUE A VECES LE TAPA EL OJO DERECHO POR ESO LO PEINA HACIA ATRÁS DONDE CASI NO SE LE NOTA,Y ES UNA CANTANTE ALUCINANTE (COMO ESPIRÁCULO).

EMPEZARÉ UN CAPÍTULO CON LOS PERSONAJES HACIENDOSEE PREGUNTAS Y RETOS UNOS A OTROS MIENTRAS ESPERO COMENTARIOS,¡POR FAVOR COMENTAD!

SE ENCIENDEN LOS FOCOS EN UN ESTUDIO DE TELEVISIÓN ENORME (PROGRAMA QUE SOLO VEÍAN LOS ANIMALES) Y UNA VOZ (UNA DE ESAS QUE DICE PUES FELICIDADES PORQUE HAS GANADO 1.000.000 DE DÓLARES) ANUNCIA QUE ALGUNOS "AFORTUNADOS DEL ZOO" JUGARÁN A VERDAD O RETO.

Voz:Y a continuación los concursantes ( LOS CONCURSANTES ENTRAN) y..¡ LOS PRESENTADORESDEL PROGRAMA,QUE ENTRARÁN DE UNA FORMA MUY ESPECIAL!

(LA VOZ SE RETIRA Y LOS CONCURSANTES ESPERAN YA QUE NADIE SABE QUIENES SON LOS PRESENTADORES,HASTA QUE...)

(EMPIEZA A SONAR 10.000 MANERAS DE OLVIDAR DE BISBAL)

_Si antes de correr,olvidar y desaparecer_

_Antes de hablar y herir después_

_Caer y levantarnos_

_¿Porque no caminas junto a mi?_

_De la mano solo,sin decir nada,solo basta estar aquí,suficiente con mirarnos..._

(LA CANCIÓN SIGUE Y EL SALE A ESCENA,LA CANCIÓN TERMINA Y...)

Skipper:¡BLOWHOLE!

Espiráculo:Antes de que hagas nada soy uno de los dos presentadores y he firmado el mismo contrato que tu asi que por mucho que nos duela no podemos hacernos daño mutuamente,ni a nadie.

Skipper: ¿¡COMO QUE UN PRESENTADOR,PORQUE NO VAS A SUFRIR?!

Espiráculo:En realidad los presentadores participamos...

Skipper:Si pero vosotros...ESPERA has dicho uno de los 2... ¿Donde está el otro? Porq-

(ANTES DE QUE ACABE EMPIEZA A SONAR ÁNGEL DE AMOR DE TATISHÉ)

_Sin pensar,sin hablar,el destino no quiso avisar_

_Ahora si ya lo sé: Que la vida igual que viene se va_

_Me olvidé de respirar,y la suerte se olvidó de llamar_

_Hoy la desesperación es mi verdugo,la tristeza no me deja escapar_

_Solo tu me alumbras,solo tu _

_En medio de este tunel donde no se ve el final_

(LA CANCIÓN SIGUE Y WAVE SALE AL ESCENARIO,MIENTRAS BLOWHOLE SE SONROJA,LA CANCIÓN TERMINA Y WAVE HABLA)

Wave:Aquí está la 2ºa presentadora,hola Skipper,Hola Doc,Hola a todos.(Susurrandole a Espiráculo)¿Empezamos?

Espiráculo: (También susurrando) Si 1...,2...,y...

Wave y :Hola a todos y bienvenidos al show de: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR VERDAD O RETO.

Wave:Bien,como estamos algo escasos de comentarios hoy haremos nuestros propios retos y verdades,¿DE ACUERDO TODOS?

TODOS:¡SI!

Wave:¡Bien! Veamos...Blowhole ¿Porqué no empiezas?

Espiráculo: De acuerdo,Marlene ¿Verdad o reto?

Marlene: Pues...

Julien: ¡EL REY SIEMPRE DEBE IR PRIMERO!

Wave: (MIRADA ASESINA)

Julien: (GLUP) Las damas primero

Marlene: Como decía elijo verdad

Espiráculo: Bien ¿En quién confías más para guardar tus secretos de los presentes?

Marlene: Pues... En Wave

Wave: (SONRIE) Gracias,Te toca Mar

Malene: Vale...Julien ¿verdad o reto?

Julien:Verdad

Marlene: ¿Cuantos animales del zoo crees que te hacen caso?

Julien: Todos por supuesto,soy el rey

Todos:(CONTIENEN LA RISA)

Julien:Ligresa ¿verdad o reto?

Wave: ¡Que me llamo Wave!

Julien:Responde

Wave: Reto

Julien: Atrévete a besar al pez

Wave: ¿Que pez?

Julien: A ese (SEÑALANDO A ESPIRÁCULO)

Wave y Espiráculo: (SONROJADOS LOCAMENTE)

Wave: ¿En la mejilla N-NO?

Julien: En los labios si es que los peces tienen

Espiráculo: MA-MI-FE-RO

Wave: Acabemos ya (SE ACERCA A BLOWHOLE Y LO BESA DURANTE 20 SEGUNDOS)

Wave: (Rompe el beso) Ummm... ¡AH! Skipper ¿verdad o reto?

Skipper: Verdad

Wave: ¿Quien es tu hombre más fiable?

Skipper: Tu

Wave: (INDIGNADA) ¡SOY UNA CHICA!

Skipper: Lo sé,lo sé, pero me fío más de tí

Wave:...OK...

Skipper: BLOWHOLE ¿VERDAD O RETO?

Espiráculo: Verdad (SONRIE)

Skipper: (PARECE DECEPCIONADO PERO DE REPENTE SONRÍE)¿Disfrutaste del beso de Wave?

Espiráculo: (SONROJANDOSE) UM...(MURMURA)

Skipper:¿Decías?

Espiráculo: (MURMURA UN POCO MÁS ALTO PERO SIN QUE LO OIGAN)

Skipper: ¿Una útima vez?

Espiráculo: (GRITANDO) SI ¿VALE? SI,LO HE DISFRUTADO MUCHO ¿CONTENTO PEZGUINO?

Wave: (SE SONROJA COMO LOCA)

Espiráculo: (SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE HA DICHO SE TAPA LA BOCA CON UNA ALETA Y SE SONROJA) Um...

Wave: Um... ¡Y ASI CONCLUYE EL PROGRAMA DE HOY MANDADNOS VUESTRAS VERDADES Y RETOS Y COMENTAD!

TODOS:¡CIAO!


	2. Un mensaje de nuestros amigos y autora

MENSAJE DE NUESTROS AMIGOS Y SU AUTORA

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLAT )

Wave y Espir culo: HOLA A TODOS! Lo sentimos pero este solo es un mensaje de nuestra autora favorita... LA DE ESTA HISTORIA!

Amolospinguinosdemadagascar100: HOLA! Soy la autora,solo quer a decir que comenteis y envieis verdades o retos,y que si no lo haceis los chicos se deprimir n mucho.(TRISTE)

TODOS:*OJOS DE CACHORRITOS*

Amolospinguinosdemadagascar100: NO,ESA MIRADA NO! Vosotros ganais... vamos a hacer surf (que por cierto a Wave se le da de miedo)

TODOS: YAY! PERO COMENTAD...*OJOS DE CACHORRITO PARA VOSOTROS* 


	3. EL SHOW CONTINUA Y SE NECESITAN REVIEWS

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO DONDE TODOS EST N)

Wave y Espir culo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Bien,esta vez(AUNQUE SEAN DE LA AUTORA...) tenemos reviews!,Espiraculo, Te importar a?

Espir culo: Claro,Verdad para...(REDOBLE DE TAMBOR) Skipper

Skipper: Owwwww! Por que a mi?!

Espiraculo: Porque yo lo digo

Skipper: Y POR QUE HE DE HACERTE CASO?

(Comienzan una discusi n)

Wave: (Tono dulce) Chicos...CHICOS... CHICOS! (RUGE)

Espiraculo y Skipper: (Callados y en shock)

Wave: La verdad es... Crees que las chicas somos menos?

Skipper: No!

(Las chicas "WAVE Y MARLENE" sonr en pero...)

Skipper: Solo digo que no sabeis hacer nada emocionante,y que no sabeis pelear.

Wave:(CABREAD SIMA,Y OS AVIS DE QUE NO SE ENFADASE) A NO?!

(SE TIRA SOBRE SKIPPER Y EMPIEZA A USAR SUS GARRAS,CUANDO SE LEVANTAN SKIPPER EST SIN PLUMAS)

Espir culo: (RI NDOSE COMO LOCO) Vale...vale, siguiente...para MI?

Wave: UH! DAME EL PAPEL! (LO LEE) Ok, Espir culo?

Espir culo: Si?

Wave: La verdad dice: Te gusta alguien?

Espir culo: (SONROJADO)

Wave: No hace falta que digas qui n

Espir culo: (DERROTADO PERO FELIZ) Si,me gusta una chica.

Wave: Ok,(UN POCO DECEPCIONADA AL NO SABER QUE ES ELLA) siguiente... PARA MI!

Espir culo: (IMITA LO QUE HIZO WAVE ANTES) UH! DAME EL PAPEL!

(Skipper se lo quita y lo lee) (EST ESCRITO EN ANIMAL)(Skipper sonr e)

Skipper: Pone... Wave Disfrutaste tu del beso?

Wave: (MUY,MUY,MUY SONROJADA) Um...em...pues...se podr a decir que...Si.

Wave se sonroja y Espir culo sonr e para sus adentros

TEL FONO: RIIIIIIING,RIIIING.

Wave responde: SI?,Ha hola, Q-QUE?! PORQUE ME ODIAIS TODOS?!

Wave vuelve a rastras al escenario derrotada y sonrojada (ERA LA AUTORA CON UNA VERDAD PARA ELLA...OTRA VEZ)

Wave: VALE, SABES QUE? LO VOY A SOLTAR TODO DE UNA VEZ: SIQUEHEDISFRUTADODELBESOYESPIR CULOESUNGRANBESADOR ESTASYACONTENTA?  
Dijo muy r pido

Wave: OK, SIGUIENTE VERDAD! para...Marlene:Si tuvieses que elegir a alguien del comando (Si,comando,no comando pinguino)  
como tu salvador/a en un apuro, Quien ser a?

Marlene: Pues Wave

Antes de que Skipper pudiese protestar Wave intervino

Wave: 1 GRACIAS,2 LOS RETOS EMPIEZAN... YA!

Espir culo:1 reto para...Julien:Ser desinteresado durante 1 cap tulo

Julien:Ya soy desinteresado (MUY OFENDIDO)

TODOS ESTALLAN EN CARCAJADAS

Wave: (LIMPI NDOSE 1 L GRIMA) Vale, siguiente, un regalo (LOS REGALOS LOS DAR JUNTOS) para Marlene y otro para Skipper:  
Marlene:Siempre me has ca do bien asi que... ALGOD N DE AZ CAR PARA TI!  
Skipper:Tu tambi n me caes bien, Un arenque gigante para ti!

AMBOS VITOREAN Y LE DAN LAS GRACIAS A Amolospinguinosdemadagascar100.

Espir culo: Siguiente para el pezguino... digo... para Rico:No explotar nada durante 1 cap tulo

Rico: Awww! (QUEJIDO Y REFUNFU O)

Wave: Y... Kowalsky...

Kowalsky: SE NECESITA MI BRILLANTE INTELECTO? (INFLA EL PECHO)

Wave: Si te haces el listillo Blowhole te pegar con un pescado

Kowalsky: (Lanza maldiciones)

Espir culo: WHOHOOOO!

Wave: siguiente para...Espiraculo

Espiraculo: (LE CORTAN EL ROLLO)

Wave: Confiesa tus sentimientos hacia "esa persona" (NO DIGAS QUI N ES) y c ntale una balada (Siempre me ha encantado tu voz)

Espir culo: Bueno pues W- QUIEN ME GUSTA! Es dulce,inteligente,alegre,con una voz incre ble,se le da bien el surf,y si la enfadas da miedo pero es una de las razones por las que Wav- ESA CHICA! Me gusta.

(Elegid una canci n)

TODOS APLAUDEN,INCLUSO LOS PINGUINOS A REGA ADIENTES,APLAUDEN

Wave:Ok,siguiente:(Este es m s para disfrute de Blowhole) Si los pinguinos se pasan de listos (OBVIO PRIVATE NO) tratales como tu rango indica gritando SOLDADOS...!

Pinguinos menos Private: ELLA NUNCA HAR ESO! Adem s ni que nos asustase lo que una chica pueda decirnos para-

Wave: SOLDADOS! AL SUELO Y 100 FLEXIONES,VAMOS,VAMOS,VAMOS!

Blowhole: (Tirado en el suelo y ri ndose)(Wave le ayuda a levantarse)

Blowhole: Ok,siguiente:Private,Comete 2 cajas de Chispas de chocolate

Private: Vivaaaa! (Se las empieza a comer)

Wave: Private cielo,leenos el siguiente reto

Private: Est bien pone que: Wave y Marlene: Cantad "Si yo viviera as " y 1 h m s tarde (De nuevo con Wave para disfrute de Blowhole) Wave cantale a Blowhole be my bad boy.

Marlene y Wave sonr en porque cantar n juntas (NO SE ME OCURRIA OTRA XD)

Marlene-Tory Wave-Kyra

Marlene:  
M rala en escena, su pelo rompedor puede hacer lo que quiera locuras sin control A m s pendientes decidir

Si yo viviera as con tanta libertad Si yo viviera as Yo no estar a aqu .

Wave:  
M rala En el trono, que peinada va, toma el te cada tarde bombones al cenar.

SIEMPRE SIN SUFRIR.

Si yo viviera as con tanta libertad Si yo viviera as Ya no estar a aqu .

Wave:  
Podr a ir a pasear

Marlene:  
escoger mi ropa poder bailar

Wave:  
y descansar

AMBAS:  
No va a pasarme nunca

Si yo viviera as con tanta libertad.  
Tendr a de repente lo que siempre he so ado en realidad.

Si yo viviera as Si yo viviera as Si yo viviera as Si yo viviera as Ooooh

Seria tan feliz si yo viviera as

TODOS APLAUDEN

Wave: Vamonos a merendar!

TODOS: POR FIN!

1h m s tarde

Todos vuelven

Private: Wave a n te queda hacer...

Wave: YA LO SE!

Wave suspira y prepara (SI,EN TODAS LAS CANCIONES HAY UN ESCENARIO) el escenario

(SE QUE ESTA CANCI N DICE QUE NO LO NECESITA PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA OTRA)

Wave:

Remember the feelings, remember the day My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away This moments, I knew I would be someone else My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend You can be my bad boy, but understand That I don't need you in my life again

Would you be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend You can be my bad boy, but understand That I don't need you again No, I don't need you again

Bad boy

You once made this promise to stay by my side But after some time, you just pushed me aside You never thought that a girl could be strong Now, I'll show you, how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend You can be my bad boy, but understand That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend You can be my bad boy, but understand That I don't need you again No, I don't need you again

TODOS APLAUDEN OTRA VEZ MIENTRAS ESPIR CULO SIGUE SONROJADO Y EN SHOCK.

Wave: HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO! 


	4. ¡POR FIN REVIEWS,GRACIAS A TODOS CHICOS!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espir culo: Antes de empezar queremos darles las gracias a: maricielo717 y a nomecaso (Wave: "Entre dientes" Que ha tenido la cortesia de enviar a Mar y a MI Espi en una cita)

Wave: Bien empezemos el programa,primero verdades que es lo aburrido,y,luego retos

Skipper: Aburridas las verdades,no, Yo las adoro!

Wave: (Sonriendo) No te librar s de los retos (Murmura) Ver s cuando te toquen las verdades.

(MININOTA: SOY MALA POR ESTO! PEEEERO... TORTURAD A WAVE!)(NADA DE VIOLENCIA Y/O HERIDAS EMOCIONALES O F SICAS)

Espiraculo: Bien,el primer review ws de maricielo717 y...(se corta)

Wave: (Se extra a y le quita el papel de las manos,empieza a reirse) Doris viene al programa!

Kowalsky y Espiraculo: En shock

Wave: Ya le dire cuando debe pasar,empezemos con las verdades de maricielo717: Es para... SKIPPER!

Skipper: AWWWWW! POR QUE?!

Espiraculo: esta verdad para Skipper:  
Te gusta Marlene?

Skipper: (Se sonroja) Bu..bueno...es una buena soldado en misiones de ayuda,siempre es muy dulce,a veces es peligrosa en el fondo,y,...como hembra se podr a decir que es muy atractiva.

Marlene: Awww! Que tierno!...Creo...

(NO SAB A SI PONERLES COMO PAREJA O NO,DECIDMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS,PERO MIENTRAS,SACAD CONCLUSIONES)

Wave: ...Ok... SIGAMOS! Esta verdad es de nomecaso y dice asi: 2 Pregunta Skipper si les gusta Marlene.

Wave: Skipper?

Skipper: Lo he contestado hace un segundo!

Wave: (Saca las garras y sonrie dulcemente) Me da igual (Tono dulce) Dilo o te desplumo de nuevo.

Skipper: No me queda dignidad asi que...la considero una chica bella,a la que cualquier animal desearia,y me gustaria conocerla mejor.

Marlene: Awwwwwwwwwwww! Gracias Skipper

Wave: Ok,retos: este es de maricielo717 DORIS PUEDES PASAR HERMANA! (Lo dice en plan amigos como cuando Skipper llama hermana a Marlene) (Doris entra subida en un segway.)

Doris: Hola hermana,Hola Francis (Lo abraza),Hola Kowalsky (le saluda)

Kowalsky: (tartamudea)

Espiraculo: Repito que me llames Espiraculo,impone m s respeto,un gusto verte hemana.

Wave: (Abraza a Doris) Hola,te he hechado de menos.

Doris: Awww,y yo a ti amiga,Francis,tratala bien.

Wave y Espiraculo: (sonrojados)

Espiraculo: PASEMOS AL RETO DE maricielo717! :Ok, este reto es para Espir culo:  
T y tu hermana Doris canten la canci n eliminada de la peli Frozen "Life's too short" representando a Elsa y Doris a Anna, mientras que los dem s ven su actuaci n comiendo palomitas.

Espiraculo y Doris: Tenemos que hacerlo?

TODOS: SI!

Wave coloca butacas y reparte palomitas mientras ellos dos van al escenario

Empieza la canci n

(Retoque el dialogo,y retoque la canci n,porque la original era para 2 chicas.)

Doris: Te vine a buscar para volver a empezar Pero ahora me sorprende lo radiante que estas

Espiraculo: Soy libre por fin y eso me sienta genial Me alegra que mi verdadero yo te guste mas

Doris:basta de peleas ya no importara quien tuvo la razon

Espiraculo: o quien se equivoco

Ambos: muy bien!

Espiraculo: sin discutir y tal vez quieras quedarte aqui?

Ambos: Pues no es vivir!

Doris: si separados nos mantenemos dejandote solo aqui

Ambos: No es vivir

Espiraculo: si no te permito conocer al delfin que vive en mi

Doris: WHOHOO

Ambos:Nunca lo comprendi pero ahora si No es vivir, si no aprovecho el tiempo junto a ti

Doris: Entonces vienes?

Espiraculo: A donde?

Doris: A casa,hay casquetes polares sueltos porque derretiste el hielo y no se puede cruzar

Espiraculo: Ohh

Doris: Entonces?

Espiraculo: Oh,no te creo

Doris: supuse que tendrias que...

Espiraculo: Volver a esconderme? Es eso lo que quieres?

Doris: Pues Hum! No seria igual, unidos podemos estar

Espiraculo: asi que ese es tu plan y no tendre libertad?

Doris: woa woa, no es mi intencion yo quiero volver a empezar

Espiraculo: gracias por venir a este lugar pero ya es suficiente, te debes marchar Muy bien! A casa ve y a todos grita mi secreto yaaa! Adios

Doris: No!

Ambos: Pues no es vivir!

Doris: De nuevo! Una puerta que cerrar ante mi,  
Lo has hecho siempre y nuevamente lo haces ahora y aqu Si prefieres me voy m s te recuerdo que yo Puedo estar segura que la profec a eres tu!

Espiraculo: Piensa lo que quieras no me importara, tu prometido es un extra o

Ambos: Calla y no hables mas!

Ambas: Veras! Que de tu apoyo no voy a necesitar Jamas!

Doris: Jamas!

Espiraculo: Jamas!

Ambos Ha! Pues No es vivir

Doris: Si tratas a todos los demas con la misma frialdad que a mi

Espiraculo: Lalalalala

Ambos: Pues no es vivir!

Espiraculo: Si escuchas todo tiempo a una tonta so ar con un final feliz

Doris: No conoces

Espiraculo: No te imaginas

Ambos: Lo que vivi, debido a ti!

Ambos: No es vivir perdiendo el tiempo aqui No es vivir si no confias en mi NO ES VIVIR!

Doris: Estaba muy equivocada respecto a ti!

Espiraculo: Tu? Tu estas equivocada respecto a todo

Doris: Tal vez seas la profecia

Espiraculo: NO SOY LA PROFECIA!

La canci n termina y todos aplauden

Wave: ESO FUE INCREIBLE,Siguiente reto,de nomecaso: Aseg rese de Marlene beso en absoluto, excepto Skipper, que debe ser obligado a dejarle disfrutar de la escena.

Wave: (Muy cabreada porque Marlene debe besar a Espiraculo) Ata a Skipper a una silla

Marlene: (Besa a todos menos a Skipper que lo ve y se siente raro,cuando lo desatan se cae de la silla en shock)

Espiraculo: (Pensando:no lo disfrute tanto como el de Wave) Vayamos al siguiente: Blowhole y Marlene van a una cita.

Wave: (PRACTICAMENTE ECHANDO HUMO,Y DEMASIADO ENFADADA PARA CONTROLAR LO QUE DICE) DE ESO NADA (TODOS SE VUELVEN HACIA ELLA SORPRENDIDOS) EL ES MIO, LO PILLAS HERMANA?!.(SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE HA DICHO Y

(LLEVA CASCOS PUESTOS) DINGE QUE ES UNA CANCION)

Wave: Em... Si! Es mio, lo pillas hermana? nunca te quedaras ese vestido! (Sonrie)

TODOS MIRAN EXTRA ADOS PERO SE CUMPLE EL RETO

Espiraculo: Ultimo reto: Obligar a Julien para ser el siervo de Maurice al siguiente cap tulo.  
Bueno, nos vemos pronto. ;)

Julien: ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE,YO SOY EL REY!

Wave: Oh,por favor,haznos un favor a todos! (LE METE UN CALCETIN EN LA BOCA)

Wave y Espiraculo: HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO!  



	5. ¡Mas reviews!(Y UN ADELANTO)

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)(WAVE SE SIENTE ABANDONADA,MANDADLE RETOS Y VERDADES PLIIIIIIIISS)

Wave: Hola a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo,hoy tambien tenemos reviews,y esta vez lo haremos todo junto,verdades y retos!

Espiraculo: Ok,esto es de maricielo717: ME ENCANTO! Y que bueno que hicistes retoques a la cancion.  
Ahora este reto involucra algunos invitados de la serie: Skipper,Rico y Antonio (la nutria soltera con acento espa ol) deberan cantar con todo y guitarra espa ola el tema principal de la serie de Disney "El Zorro", mientras que el heroe es representado por nada mas y nada menos que... Savio la boa! con una m scara y un sombrero iguales a los del Zorro,  
haciendo todas las acciones iguales a las del el y si se niega a hacerlo, bebe fosa (tambi n invitado al show) lo mordera otra vez.

TODOS: SAVIO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Savio: Savio si!

Skipper,Rico,y,Antonio (que aparecio de la nada) suben al escenario y esperan a que Wave les de la se al pero...

Wave:(Saca el instinto maternal y esta acunando al bebe foosa) Oh! Pero que cosita tan rica!

Todos en el escenario: (Carraspeos)

Wave: OH! Vale,(Deja al peque en el suelo) 1,2,3,4.

Empiezan a cantar mientras Savio sube al escenario y (como puede) hace los movimientos del zorro.

La cancion termina

Savio: Necesito un aperitivo para recuperar fuerzas!

PERSIGUE A LOS PINGUINOS HASTA QUE WAVE LO DETIENE

Wave: Oh,SANTO GUACAMOLE,NO PUEDES COMERTE A MIS AMIGOS GUSANO GIGANTE!

Le ata a una silla

Wave:Ok, el resto del review de maricielo717:

Otro reto es que Julien actue como mama frente al bebe fosa, Maurice como el papa y Mort como el hermano mayor.  
Y ya que Antonio estara alli, reto a Marlene a que tenga una cita con el mientras Skipper se derrite de celos.  
Y verdades: Para Espiraculo, No te gusta tu primer nombre?  
Para kowalski, Crees en realidad que Espiraculo tenga mejores cosas que tu?  
Para Rico, De verdad te comiste un ping ino?  
(No pude poner el review en el cap 4 porque no me lo permitieron) ;)

Bebe foosa: Se tira hacia julien y le muerde el trasero

Julien: (Con voz muy aguda por el dolor) Yo tambien te quiero

Maurice: Vamos hijo,es hora de comer

Mort: Si hermanito,vamos

LOS 4 ABANDONAN LA ESTANCIA,EL BEBE FOOSA TODAVIA MORDIENDO A JULIEN

Marlene: (Con ojos so adores) Nos vamos Antonio?

Antonio: Claro,te tocare la guitarra espa ola

Marlene: (Casi a punto de desmayarse) Vamonos

SE VAN

Skipper: (Enfurru ado) No creo que sea adecuado para Marlene

Wave: Si,sera por eso...VERDADES Espiraculo: No es que no me guste mi nombre es que impone mas respeto.

Kowalsky: (Dandose cabezazos contra la pared) POR QUE LOS MALOS TIENEN SIEMPRE LO MEJOR?!

Wave: Kowalsky,dejalo,me estas dando mal rollo y ya tengo muy cargada el aura y mal Feng-Sui Asi que basta.

Rico: (Balbucea algo incomprensible)

Wave: maricielo717 te traduzco: NO! ESO SERIA CANIBALISMO!

Wave y Espiraculo: Hasta pronto!

TODOS: CIAO!

(MININOTA:Uno de los ultimos capitulos de esta tanda(porque hare mas de estos)no sera de verdad o reto,pero no os dire como se desarrolla es una sorpresa pero os adelanto esto: WAVE X ESPIRACULO ;) ) 


	6. ¡EL WAVE X ESPIRACULO AL FIN A LLEGADO!

TODOS ESTAN FUERA EN UN RESTAURANTE CENANDO PARA DESCANSAR DEL SHOW

Skipper y Julien empiezan una pelea

Skipper: Y EXIGO QUE SE TE PROHIBA PONER MUSICA A PARTIR DE LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE!-  
Julien: Y YO EXIGO QUE SE PROHIBA TU CARA!-

Mientras estan con la pelea (los peques estan bebiendo zumo y agua) Julien intenta tirar vino hacia Skipper pero este se aparta y acaba tirandoselo a Wave

Wave: (Se mira el pelaje horrorizada) Oh,no,me costara horrores sacarlo! Dejen ya de pelear!

Skipper le tira unplato de spaguetti a Julien que (COMO NO) tambien acaba encima de Wave

Wave: (Desbordada de emociones) ME COSTARA SACARLO AUN MAS!

Skipper y Julien siguen peleando y Wave se va llorando (DE RABIA) y Espiraculo la sigue de lejos

Wave se sienta en el cesped (ESTAN EN UN LUGAR DONDE NO HAY HUMANOS) entierra la cara en las rodillas y empieza a llorar.

Espiraculo: Estas bien?

Wave: NO,ESTOY LLENA DE COMIDA Y EMPAPADA DE VINO,ESTO ES LO PEOR QUE ME HA PASADO NUNCA!

Espiraculo: (INTENTA ANIMARLA) Peor que cuando te secuestre?

Wave: (Tiene tantas emociones encima que no controla lo que dice) Eso fue distinto!  
Al menos aquella vez estaba contigo,y tu no eres como ellos:eres inteligente,sensible,atractivo,haces unos inventos increibles,tienes una voz preciosa y se te da genial hacer acrobacias.

Espiraculo se echa en el cesped y se apoya en sus aletas para estar a la altura de Wave,entonces medita lo que dijo.

Espiraculo: Bueno,pues tu eres increible tambien.

A Wave ya le da igual la "timidez" asi que se abraza a Espiraculo y empieza a llorar en su pecho.

Wave:No,no lo soy,soy un animal despreciable

Espiraculo: No es cierto,tu eres dulce aunque peligrosa,preciosa,tienes una voz increible,eres inteligente,y haces surf de miedo.

Ambos a la vez: Siendo/Diciendo esas cosas no me extra a que este enamorado/a de ti.

Los 2 se quedan en shock pero Wave decide preguntar

Wave: Espiraculo, he oido bien?

Espiraculo: (SONROJADO Y EN VOZ MUY BAJA) S-si

Wave: Perfecto

Espiraculo: HA SI?!

Wave: Si,porque ya no sera incomodo cuando haga esto

Wave rodea el cuello de Espiraculo con sus patas y le besa en los labios/en el hocico,Espiraculo se queda en shock pero despues se relaja y baja sus aletas hasta las caderas de Wave acercandola mas y los 2 se funden en el beso.

Cuando se separan para buscar aire Espiraculo habla

Espiraculo: Entonces,seras mia?

Wave: Mmmmm...

Espiraculo: Oh,no,te he ofendido,estupendo, porque siempre lo estropeo todo?!-

Wave: (Lo interrumpe) Lo que iba a decir era...

Despues de la pelea todos salen a ver si Wave esta bien y se encuentran con esa escena

Rico y Skipper (Kowalsky esta en shock tapandole los ojos a Private): WAVE TE SALVAREMOS!

Los 2 se lanzan contra Espiraculo y empiezan a golpearle

Wave: CHICOS NO!

Todos (MENOS ESPIRACULO) paran

Skipper: Pero te estaba besando!

Wave: Lo se,y lo estaba disfrutando hasta que habeis empezado a zurrar a mi novio!

LOS PINGUINOS Y ESPIRACULO: NOVIO?!(LOS PINGUINOS LO DICEN HORRORIZADOS Y ESPIRACULO ESPERANZADO)

Wave: Si,novio (Ayuda a Espiraculo a llegar a su segway) y debeis respetar eso.

LAS CHICAS Y VARIOS CHICOS APLAUDEN Y LOS FELICITAN,Y CUANDO SKIPPER PARECE ESTAR A PUNTO DE DECIR ALGO KOWALSKY LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OIDO,ENTONCES SKIPPER SE PONE A VITOREAR TAMBIEN LO CUAL LES EXTRA A PERO ESTAN DEMASIADO FELICES EN ESE MOMENTO COMO PARA PENSAR EN SKIPPER

Wave y Espiraculo se vuelven a besar y todos silban,pero ellos les ignoran.

(Si quereis saber lo que dice Kowalsky pedicselo como verdad en el proximo capitulo)


	7. ¡VUELVEN LAS VERDADES Y RETOS!

(ANTES DE EMPEZAR:WAVE Y ESPIRACULO SONLOS PRESENTADORES DEL SHOW ASI QUE SE COMPORTAN PROFESIONALMENTE,PERO SI QUEREIS QUE HAGA UN LEMON EN UNA HISTORIA APARTE SOBRE LOS 2 DECIDLO EN REVIEWS)

(SE ENCIENDEN LA LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Ok, aqui est n lo reviews,pero antes Maurice tienes de siervo a Julien durante todo el capitulo

Aqui van: son de maricielo717 Gracias por continuar mandando reviews,esperamos que te guste el show!

Despu s del WAVE X ESPIRACULO,este reto es para Wave, haz malabares con Manfredi y Jhonson balanceandote en una pelota de circo.  
Para Skipper, disfrazate como un lunacornio y di una de sus frases.  
Para Espiraculo, Cabo, Rico y Kowalski, salten en Savio (que sera desatado de la silla)  
como si fuera una cuerda de saltar por tres horas mientras la boa explica como puede tener acento espa ol si es una animal Sudamericano.  
Y verdades: Para los lemures, Extra an Madagascar?  
Para Skipper, Que paso en Dinamarca!?  
Para todos, si pudieran ir al Peru, Qu lugar les gustaria visitar?

Los pinguinos: Jonhson y Manfredi aun viven?!

Wave: OS LO DIJE,CUANDO ESPIRACULO PERDIO LA MEMORIA Y SALIMOS DEL TEATRO ACUATICO ESTABAN DETRAS DE VOSOTROS!

Los 2 entran y Wave se sube a una pelota

Wave: ESTO NO ES NADA SEGURO!

Los 2 se lanzan hacia sus patas y Wave empieza a hacer malabare pero siente que se va a caer y cambia de posicion de manera que sus patas delanteras se apoyan en la pelota y las traseras hacen malabares con Manfredi y Jonhson.

Wave acaba y todos aplauden. (MANDAD MAS REVIEWS SOBRE WAVE QUE SI NO LA POBRE SE SIENTE MAL)

Espiraculo: Ok,(CON VOZ DULCE) PEZ-GUI-NO!

Skipper: NOOOOOOOO!

Wave le pone el traje y Skipper hbla comola princesa amor propio

"BAILEMOS PRINCIPE ENCANTADOR" y rapidamente se quita el traje.

Wave: Ok,Savio (lo desata) explicate

Savio: (Mientras lo usan como cuerda que Espiraculo tiene mas merito porque debe cargar con su segway) bueno es simple,no lo se,naci asi,pero a las chicas les encanta.

Fangirls de Savio: ES VERDAD!

Wave echa a las fangirls para evitar accidentes.(HABLANDO DE ESO SI QUEREIS MANDAR A ALGUN OC A HACER UN RETO PODEIS HACERLO,PERO SERA SOLO POR UN CAPITULO,Y SI ESCRIBO SIN ACENTOS ES PORQUE EL ORDENADOR BORRA LAS LETRAS CON ACENTO Y EN LUGAR DE SALIR ESCRIBIAN (POR EJEMPLO) SALE ESCRIB AN)

3h m s tarde Cabo,Rico,Kowalsky y Espiraculo estan agotados.

Espiraculo: O-Ok L-le-lemures extra an Madagascar?

Julien: Por supuesto,pero debo ser el rey en mas lugares,todos se merecen un poco de Julien

Maurice: SIgues siendo mi esclavo por el capitulo y voy a aprovecharlo,dame un batido!

Mort: ME GUSTA MADAGASCAR!

Wave: Skipper?

Skipper: Pues que (UN TREN GIGANTESCO TOCA EL SILBATO Y NADIE OYE NADA)

Wave:... Ok...Eso fue muy raro...Y yo iria a

Wave y Espiraculo hablan a la vez

Los dos: A LA CORDILLERA DE LOS ANDES,AL TUCUME Y AL MACHU PICHHU

Los dos se dan cuenta de esto y se rien

Skipper y los demas: A PROBAR LA COMIDA PERUANA!

Todos se rien

Wave y Espiraculo: Gracias por revisar y por seguirnos,esperamos que os haya gustado y HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO! 


	8. ¡VOLVEMOS AL PROGRAMA DE SIEMPRE!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Antes de empezar nos gustaria darle las gracias a maricielo717 que ha estado mandando todos los reviews!

TODOS: TE QUEREMOS!

Espiraculo: Ok,empezemos:

Jajaja... Skipper como lunacornio! Y las fangirls!  
Ok, este reto va para Wave y Espiraculo: Tengan una cena romantica al estilo de "La dama y el vagabundo" mientras que los lemures se encargan de la musica y los ping inos son los camareros. (y m s esclavo Julien para Maurice)  
Marlene y Antonio bailen una danza espa ola mientras Savio canta la cancion "Torero" de Chayanne Luego todos subanse a la mas peligrosisima y extrema monta a rusa y traten de no vomitar.  
Verdades para: Wave, Cuales son las ventajas y desventajas de ser una Ligresa?, Que es lo que MAS te gusta de Espiraculo?  
Para Cabo, Te gusto ver a Skipper lucir y hablar como un lunacornio?

Wave y Espiraculo se sonrojan pero dan las gracias (MENTALMENTE) a maricielo717

Los pinguinos preparan la mesa y Espiraculo y Wave se sientan (SOLO QUE EN LUGAR DE ALBONDIGAS EN EL PLATO DE SPAGUETTI HAY PESCADO),los lemures empiezan a tocar el violin,y los pinguinos sirven la comida,pero cuando Wave esta comiendo (El mismo spaguetti) con Espiraculo los pinguinos la llaman,ella gira la cabeza y 3 segundos mas tarde los 2 se estan besando.

Wave:Ok,si-siguiente

Marlene y Antonio empiezan a bailar flamenco y Savio canta "Torero",pero (como savio es macho,y los machos son asi) mientras esta "bailando" se tropieza y se cae de cabeza al escenario

Wave: (Riendole y ayudandole a levantarse) Ok,siguiente

Van todos a una monta a rusa extrema y empiezan a dar vueltas y a caer en picaddo a la velocidad de la luz y (Como no)  
como es un blando (Sin ofender a sus fangirls) Julien acaba "desahogandose" en una bolsa.

Wave: Ok,bueno:

VENTAJAS: Puedo correr,trepar,rugir,y al ser un cruze entre tigre y leon soy el doble de fuerte que ellos.

DESVENTAJA: Al tener el pelaje que tengo muchos me confunden con un tigre siberiano.(LO SIENTO,PERO NO HAYMAS,WAVE ES GENIAL XD)

Wave: Y,bueno (SONROJADA) no puedo decir solo 1 cosa,porque es el conjunto de Espiraculolo que me "atrae" de el.

Espiraculo: (Sonrie) Y bien Private?

Private: No lo hace tan bien como ellos pero ha sido fantastico que Skipper haya experimentado la magia de ser un lunacornio.

TODOS SE RIEN.

Wave y Espiraculo: HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO! 


	9. ¡OTRO CAPITULO MÁS,2 EN UN DIA!

(SE ENCIENDENLAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!

Wave: Esta vez los reviews son de nomecaso:

nomeacaso: Hola. Ya estoy de vuelta. fue muy divertido de leer capitulos. ; D ok, estos son mis atrevimientos y verdad:  
1 Hans y Clemson si vienen en el show.  
2 hans y Skipper pelea con un arma de su elecci n (excepto los de pescado)  
3 julien este momento es el siervo de Clemson 4 preguntas para Skipper: al final robas cosas para sus misiones?  
5 Kowalski y Doris ir a una cita, incluso si Espiraculo no esta de acuerdo.  
6 demanda de Espiraculo y Wave: cuando la boda?  
7 capit n debera presumir de su virilidad y luego dejar a Marlene ver la pelicula en la que Skipper se viste como una ni a y baile con un lazo rosa y lo malo.  
8 Ma debe ser para un capitulo o m s si desea que la madre temporal de todos los malos 9 reios de los ping inos,mostrar sus imagenes en los que estan siendo mimado.  
10 Skipper toca la guitarra espa ola de Marlene.  
11 preguntas para Skipper: Obligadle a ver "Skilene" y "Juliene" y preguntad Que opinas al respecto?  
12 Ma todavia no sabe que se dice de Marlene siendo la novia de Skipper,y,que los haga sonrojar.  
Ok, eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos pronto: D

Hans y Clemson entran

Espiraculo: Que armas vais a usar?

Skipper: El rayo laser que use cuando me enfrente a el, y me borraste la memoria!

Hans: Dardos

Skipper y Hans se ponen a pelear

2h mas tarde Skipper esta encima de Hans con expresion triunfante.

Clemson: Traeme un batido!

Julien: Si, (A rega adientes) mi se or

Skipper: Que? No! CLARO QUE NO!(Muy bajo) no normalmente...

Doris y Kowalsy: (SONROJADOS)

Espiraculo: (intentandocontener un ESEPEZGUINONOVAASALIRCONMIHERMANA!)

Van a una cita

Doris: Ha estado bastante bien...

Kowalsky: (Embobado)

Wave: (SONROJADISIMA)

Espiraculo lo nota

Espiraculo: Que pasa?

Wave: Er...mira la pregunta

Espiraculo la mira y se sonroja

Doris le quita el papel a Espiraculo y empieza a reirse

Doris: Eso Francis, Para cuando la boda con Wave?

TODOS SE EMPIEZAN A REIR

AMBOS: CERRAD LA BOCA!

Wave: SIGUIENTE!

Skipper presume de su virilidad y luego Espiraculo le ense a el video a Marlene que se cae de la silla de tanto reir mientras se ve a un Skipper abochornado.

Ma entra.

Se muestran las imagenes de los pinguinos siendo mimados

TODOS SE CAEN DE SUS SILLAS DE LA RISA

Wave: (Limpiandose la humedad de los ojos) Vale,Vale, SIGUIENTE

Skipper coge la guitarra de Marlene y la toca (MUY,MUY DESAFINADAMENTE)

Todos: MIS OIDOS!

Skipper lee Skilene y se sonroja,pero cuando Wave le obliga a leer Juliene practicamente echa humo

Wave: (RIENDOSE) LAS REACCIONES SE EXPRESAN POR SI SOLAS!

Ma escucha sobre Skilene

Ma: Oh,mi peque o se hace mayor! Porque no me has presentado a tu novia? QUIERO NIETOS!

LOS DOS SE SONROJAN DE LO LINDO

TODOS SE RIEN

Wave y Espiraculo: Hasta pronto!

TODOS: CIAO!


	10. ¡¡¡¡Yujuuu!¡¡¡¡MÁS REVIEWS,GRACIAS!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Ok,este review es de maricielo717 GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!

Me encant el 2x1, si no comente hoy es porque estuve en un viaje hacia un lugar muy muy lejano XD Ahora a los retos: Los ping inos y los animales de Hooboken deberan pelear en una guerra de bolas de nieve contra *sonidos de tambores* Los personajes de Frozen! (Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf,el duque de Weselton y Hans el principe traidor) en el castillo de hielo de Elsa (seran teletransportados alli gracias a Kowalski) y tiene que haber un ganador, el equipo perdedor debera vestirse como los personajes de My little pony.  
Los l mures ir n a Alemania y Julien sera forzado a ver ocho horas de polka alemana en vivo (es su debilidad) mientras que Mort y Maurice disfrutaran de postres alemanes.  
Mas en otro review.

LOS PINGUINOS Y LOS ANIMALES DE HOBOKEN SON TRENSPORTADOS AL CASTILO:BLA,BLA,A OLAF SE LE CAE LA CABEZA,BLA,BLA AL DUQUE SE LE VA EL PELUQUIN,BLA,BLA ANNA ATIZA A HANS.

Los animales ganan y nos mandan una imagen de todos los de frozen vestidos de my little pony.

Los lemures sin transportados a alemania y Julien grita: MIS OJOS! Al ver una polka,mientras Maurice y Mort disfrutan de los postres Maurice: GRACIAS SE ORITA MARICIELO717!  
Mort: Me gusta maricielo717!

Wave:Ok,Siguiente review de...maricielo717 BIEN!

Seguimos con retos: Waye y Espiraculo ser n teletransportados a la laguna de Corona (el reino de los padres de Rapunzel en la pelicula Enredados de Disney) y canten "Veo en ti la luz" mientras se toman de las patas/aletas y lanzan un farolillo al cielo.  
Marlene debera estar de cabeza hasta que los ping inos, los lemures y los presentadores regresen al show.  
Y verdades: Para Marlene, Antonio o Skipper? (ya sabes a que me refiero)  
Para Kowalski, No crees ni un poquito en la magia?  
Para Wave, Si tu eres la hermana de Alex... Entonces tu padre es Zuba?  
Para Rico, C mo obtuviste la cicatriz en tu pico?

Marlene:(SE PONE DE CABEZA)

Wave y Espiraculo se sonrojan y son teletransportados

(LAS PRIMERAS ESCENAS SIN CANCION)

(LA CANCION ESTA RETOCADA DE NUEVO)

Wave:  
Tantos dias, sola en mi ventana,  
tantos a os, sin poder salir,  
Sin saber como era el mundo, lo que me perdi desde aqui, bajo las estrellas,  
desde aqui, ahora puedo ver,  
De pronto hoy, siento que estoy, alli donde so e

Y por fin ya veo la luz,  
ya la niebla se ha marchado,  
Y por fin ya veo la luz,  
y ahora el cielo es mas azul,  
Es tan bello y tan real,  
para mi el mundo ha cambiado.

Esta vez, todo es tan distinto,  
al mirarte a ti.

Espiraculo:  
Tantos dias buscando venganza,  
tantos a os en la oscuridad,  
sin poder ver como las cosas,  
son en realidad.  
Ella es, la mas bella estrella ella es, pura claridad Si ella esta se cumplira,  
lo que siempre so e:Al fin alguien me querra.

Ambos mirandose a los ojos y agarrandose de las patas/aletas:

Y POR FIN YA VEO LA LUZ

Espiraculo:  
Ya la niebla se ha marchado

Ambos:Y POR FIN YA VEO LA LUZ

Wave: Y ahora el cielo es mas azul

Ambos:

Es tan bello y tan real,para mi el mundo ha cambiado

Pues veo en ti la luz,

VEO EN TI LA LUZ

SUELTAN UN FAROLILLO

Son transportados de vuelta junto con el resto de animales

Marlene se pone de pie.

Espiraculo: Y respondiendo a la pregunta de la se orita...?

Marlene: Skipper,Antonio es muy majo,pero no lo conozco.

Skipper: (SE DESMAYA)

Kowalsky: No

Wave: A no?,Pues explica esto

Wave (SE ME OLVIDO MENCIONAR QUE ES MAGICA,NO LE BUSQUEIS EL SENTIDO,PUEDE CONTROLAR COSAS SOLO CON SU VOZ) canta y hace levitar a Kowalsky (TODOS LO SABIAN MENOS EL QUE SE QUEDA EN SHOCK) lo baja

Kowalsky: P-P-P-ero La ciencia dice que es imposible... CIENCIA PORQUE ME HAS ABANDONADO?!

Se desmaya

Wave: Ok,respondiendo a eso...soy adoptada,mis padres biologicos me abandonaron cuando era un bebe y ellos me acogieron,luego

me hicieron parte de la familia,hay nacio Alex,yo tendria 4 a os,asique me converti en su hermana mayor,voy a visitarles de

vez en cuando,y,al ser de la familia,y,la mayor,soy la heredera al trono,de ahi que sea princesa,resumiendo,ellos SI SON MI VERDADERA FAMILIA.

Rico: Pue..(CAMION GIGANTESCO PASA Y NADIE ESCUCHA NADA)

Espiraculo:...Siguiente review de... nomecaso!:

Mis atrevimientos y verdades de hoy son:  
1 hacer el mal para mimar a Ma.  
2 Skipper que paso con Lola?  
3 Kitka entra.  
4 Marlene donde estabas cuando Skipper estaba enamorado de Kitka? Estas celosa?  
5 Kikta Que hicistes inmediatamente despues de romper con Skipper?  
6 Ahora Kitka estas con alguien mas?  
7 Wave por favor mira las fotos donde Skipper era fr o con Arlene, alias Marlene en absoluto.  
8 Private prefieres a Cupido o Zanna (y no solo como un amigo)?  
9 Espiraculo que harias una vez que usted se convierte en el dictador de la tierra?  
10 Espiraculo y Wave os gustaria tener hijos?  
11 Ma quien crees que se veria como tus futuros nietos? Skipper y Marlene, estais de acuerdo con el emparejamiento que se encuentran en muchos zoologicos?  
12 Julien debe ser tocado por Mort en los pies para todo el proximo episodio.  
13 Kowalski y Doris deben tener un tiempo a solas. Y Espiraculo no debe protestar y debe callarse.  
14 Rico debe ser capaz de destruir Hoboken en menos de diez minutos.

Ma mima a todos los malos (menos al presentador,que lo necesitamos sin no erias)(Y PARA MIMARLO ESTA WAVE;) Wave: Q-Que?

Autora: ...NADA...)

Skipper: Lo nuestrono funciono...

Private: Y no sabia que era una mu eca,pensaba que era solo muy callada (Skipper le da una bofetada) Ouch!

KITKA ENTRA EN EL PLATO

Marlene: Oh! Estaba con Wave hablando de cosas de chicas y...(TONO ENOJADO) SKIPPER HA SALIDO CON ALGUIEN?!

Kitka: Bueno,me quede en mi nido,y,luego fui a por un aperitivo...disculpad un segundo (se da la vuelta y vomita a Fred,que se va)

Kitka: No

Wave mira las fotos y se pone furiosa con Skipper

Wave: (Tono dulce) Skipper, Sabes lo que pasa cuando te metes con una chica?

Skipper: (Aliviado por su tono) Que?

Wave: (TONO SINIESTRO Y ENOJADO) QUE TE METES CON TODAS! (Skipper se queda sin plumas de nuevo XD)

Private: No puedo elegir,pero quiza cuando sea mayor pueda hacerlo.

Espiraculo: AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE ME PREGUNTA ALGO BUENO! Bien: Derretiria el polo e instalaria aros de fuego para que los humanos saltasen por ellos.

Wave: (Va a leer la siguiente verdad y se sonroja)

Espiraculo lo nota (de nuevo XD)

Espiraculo: Te pasa algo?

Wave: Mira (Se lo ense a y Espiraculo se queda en shock)

Marlene se lo arrebata de las patas y lo lee

Marlene:(Sonrie de oreja a oreja)

Todos menos Wave y Espiraculo: (MUY INTERESADOS) QUE PONE?!

Marlene: Wave y Espiraculo: Os gustaria tener hijos?

Todos silban y esperan la respuesta

Wave:...Puede que dentro de algunos a os decida sentar la cabeza...

Espiraculo:...Y formar una familia...

TODOS: ESO ES UN SI!

Doris se acerca

Doris: Francis mas te vale tratar bien a mi MADM!

WAVE Y ESPIRACULO SE SONROJAN UN MONTON

Ma: (MUY FELIZ) Los hijos de cualquiera de mis ni os!

Skipper y Marlene: No,los animales deberian poder decidir con quien quieren estar (se miran de reojo el uno al otro)

Mort: PIES!

Julien: (En shock)

Kowalsky y Doris: (Sonrojados)...Em...vale,nos-nos vamos a otra cita (se van)

Espiraculo: (Callado y sin moverse pero maldiciendo mentalmente al "pezguino")

Rico: WOHOOO! (Salta una verja como un loco

Wave: Traduzco: Dice que con 1 minuto tiene de sobra

SE OYE UNA EXPLOSION TREMENDA

Wave: ...Y ahi va Hobooken...

Wave y Espiraculo: ESPERAMOS QQUE OS HAYA GUSTADO,HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO!


	11. ¡GRACIAS MARICIELO717 Y NOMEACASO!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Bien el primer review es de maricielo717:

Bien los retos son: Ya que Rico destruyo Hobooken, ahora los ping inos deber n reconstruirlo mientras que Hans el frailecillo deber hacer mil pesca-churros para sus enemigos, y no podra ponerle nada mortal porque Ma lo estara vigilando.  
Ya que Zuba es el padre adoptivo de Wave, reto a Espiraculo a que le cante la canci n Rude de Magic mientras que los lemures (Clemson incluido) deberan darle a Julien de comer un aji peruano entero (ES S PER PICANTE) cada vez que Espiraculo cante la palabra "Rude".  
Y las verdades para: Kowalski, C mo te sentirias si te digo que tu buscador de amor para Marlene funciono a la perfeccion?  
Para Wave, Qu nombre de pareja les queda mejor?, Waveraculo o Espiwave?  
Para Julien Por que no te gusta la polka alemana?

Los pinguinos se marchan a reparar Hoboken y Hans se pone a hacer los purros con Ma vigilandole de cerca

Los pinguinos vuelven y Hans reparte los purros (Menos a los lemures)

Espiraculo sonrie y sube al escenario mientras Wave se sonroja

(LA MUSICA EMPIEZA)

(LA CANCION ESTA EN ESPA OL Y RETOCADA)

Espiraculo:  
(Dirigiendose al padre)  
Sabado por la ma ana,salte fuera de la cama y me puse mi mejor traje,me subi a mi auto y conduci como un jet todo el camino hasta ti.

Toque tu puerta con el corazon en la mano para hacerte una pregunta.  
Porque se que eres un hombre chapado a la antigua.

(Mirando a Wave con ojos tirnos XD)  
Puedo tener a tu hija por el resto de mi vida?

Di que si,di que si,porque necesito saberlo.

Dices que nunca tendre tu bendicion,hasta el dia en que me muera.

Mala suerte amigo,  
pero la respuesta es no.

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?  
No ves que yo no soy un humano? (Se refiere a que los humanos cazan a los animales,y que el los sufrio y que nunca le

haria da o a Wave)

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?  
Voy a casarme con ella de todas formas.

Me casare con esa chica Me casare con ella de todas formas

Me casare con esa chica Si,da igual lo que tu digas

Me casare con esa chica,y seremos una familia

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?

Odio hacer esto,pero no me dejas eleccion,no puedo vivir sin ella.

Amame u odiame.  
Pero estaremos los dos sobre el altar.

O escaparemos a otra galaxia,  
ya sabes que ella esta igual de enamorada de mi y que ira donde yo vaya (No es por ser grosero,es lo que dice la cancion XD)

Puedo tener a tu hija por el resto de mi vida?

Di que si,di que si,porque necesito saberlo.

Dices que nunca tendre tu bendicion,hasta el dia en que me muera.

Mala suerte amigo,  
pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?  
No ves que yo no soy un humano?

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?  
Voy a casarme con ella de todas formas.

Me casare con esa chica Me casare con ella de todas formas

Me casare con esa chica Si,da igual lo que tu digas

Me casare con esa chica,y seremos una familia

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?  
(Coros veteasabertuquienloshace: Rudo)

(Musica sigue)

Espiraculo:

Puedo tener a tu hija por el resto de mi vida?

Di que si,di que si,porque necesito saberlo.

Dices que nunca tendre tu bendicion,hasta el dia en que me muera.

Mala suerte amigo,  
pero no significa no.

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?  
No ves que yo no soy un humano?

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?  
Voy a casarme con ella de todas formas.

Me casare con esa chica Me casare con ella de todas formas

Me casare con esa chica Si,da igual lo que tu digas

Me casare con esa chica,y seremos una familia

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?

Por que tienes que ser tan rudo?

(La cancion termina y Espiraculo baja del escenario quedandose en shock cuando Wave le besa en la mejilla)(AUN SE ESTA CONVENCIENDO DE QUE NO ES UN SUE O XD)

Julien esta echando fuego por la boca tirado en el suelo de tantos ajis.

Kowalsky: LA CIENCIA NO ME HA ABANDONADO?! (SE DESMAYA DE LA FELICIDAD Y DE LA EMOCION)

Wave: Espiwave,sin razones

Espiraculo:(Se encoje de aletas XD)

Julien: Polka,donde?! (SE ESCONDE DEBAJO DE UNA MESA CON LA BOCA AUN EN LLAMAS)

Wave: Lo siento pero no podemos poner mas reviews hasta ma ana el proximo capitulo

WAVE Y ESPIRACULO: HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO!


	12. MAS REVIEWS DE maricielo717 Y nomeacaso!

(SE ENCIENDENLAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Ok,como ayer no pudimos hacerlo el 1 review (lo siento maricielo717) es de nomeacaso:

Estos son mis atrevimientos y vedades de hoy:  
\- Kowalski sabes algo sobre Marski? Doris que piensas de eso?  
\- Doris y Kowalski (fingen)que se casan con Maurice como sacerdote y Espiraculo estara obligado a no interferir.  
\- Marlene obliga a Skipper a ir a comprar contigo. Doris haz lo mismo con Espiraculo.  
\- Viendo una pelicula de terror solo Private.  
\- Skipper tiene que cantar "Sex Bomb" de Tom Jones.  
\- Hans te gusta alguien ahora?  
\- Savio quien consideras el apritivo mas delicioso en la habitacion?  
\- Espiraculo y Hans deben poner en You tube todos los videos en los que Skipper esta en escenas embarazosas. Tipo cuando se jacta de su virilidad en el espejo con un sombrero de vaquero.  
\- Skipper a menudo criticas a Julien porque es demasiado vanidoso pero si estuvieses con una chica no harias lo mismo, entonces?

Kowalsky: Marsky? (Lo lee)...

Doris: No me importa (porque Kowalsky esta enamorado de ella,asi yo tambien XD)

Espiraculo: (Atado a una silla con una cinta en la boca) MFMFMFMF!

Bla,bla,bla Si quiero,Bla,bla,bla Si quiero,bla bla bla Puedes besar a la novia...

Wave: (Desata a Espiraculo) Ok, MARLENE,DORIS,DISFRUTAD!

Marlene y Doris sonrien

8h mas tarde: Skipper y Espiraculo estan detras de un monton de bolsas (con las cuales estan cargando XD)

Private: (Gulp)

Va a la sala de cine

2h mas tarde

Private: (LO SENTIMOS PRIVATE ESTA EN SHOCK Y NO PUEDE HABLAR XD)

Skipper canta Sex bomb (Esque no me da la pagina)

Hans: No, Si chicas estoy libre!

CHICAS: ECCCS!

Savio (SIN QUE ELLA LO NOTE) mira de reojo a Wave

Savio: Pues...

No puede terminar porque es lanzado por los aires por un rayo laser (Adivinad de quien XD)

Espiraculo: (Sonriendo)

Espiraculo y Hans lo cuelgan en youtube donde todos ven la escena del sombrero (Y LAS 2 VECES QUE SE QUEDO SIN PLUMAS XD)

Skipper: (TAMBIEN EN SHOCK,PERO OS TRADUZCO LA EXPRESION: SI,TOTALMENTE XD)

Wave: Ok,siguiente review de maricielo717:

Linda cancion, ahora reto a los ping inos a ver en un cine la pelicula Frozen de Disney y cada uno cuente la escena y el personaje que mas les gusto y por que.  
Luego de esto Espiraculo y Wave deberan darle pescadazos a dos cuidadores de Coney Island (se que son humanos, pero creeran que el show es un sue o) y luego los dos humanos deberan equilibrarse en un barril cada uno mientras los lemures y las langostas (ayudantes de Espiraculo) haran malabares con ramas prendidas con fuego mientras pasan (como en la cancion de la peli Enredados "Mi sue o ideal") en venganza por el "aro de fuego".Y mientras esto sucede, cada uno de los animales de Hooboken debera decir un sue o que anhelan (personal, no de aniquilar a sus enemigos).  
Verdades en otro review.

Los pinguinos se van a la sala de cine

2h mas tarde:

Skipper:  
Bueno Elsa,quiero decir tiene poderes de hielo!

Private:  
Olaf,era muy simpatico

Kowalsky:  
Bueno,Los trolls,pero solo porque tenian intelecto (y una buena cancion)

Rico:  
KABOOOM! (TRADUCCION: NINGUNO,LA ESCENA EN LA QUE SE CAYO EL BARCO)

Espiraculo y Wave se van a Coney Island y mientras atizan a los cuidadores con lubinas gigantes los lemures y las langostas los hacen pasar por el aro de fuego improvisado

Hans: Vencer a Skipper mientras usa el puntero laser

Clemson: Que Julien fuese mi esclavo

Savio: Que pudiese comerme a los de este show (Todos dan un paso atras)

Todos vuelven

Wave: Ok,el siguiente review es de maricielo717-

TELEFONO: RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG,RIIIIIIIINNNNGGG.

Wave: (Descuelga) SI? (TODOS ESCUCHAN) Papa?, Estas viendo el show?!  
COMO QUE VAS A VENIR?!, POR QUE? No es que no quiera pero... POR QUE?!  
COMO QUE PARA CONOCER A MI NOVIO? QUE MAMA,Y ALEX VIENEN TAMBIEN?...bien...chao...  
(Cuelga)

Espiraculo: Tu familia?

Wave: Si,y quieren conocerte,y...te han oido cantar la cancion.

Espiaculo: (GLUP)

Wave: Ok,sigamos con el programa :

Las verdades de hoy para:  
Skipper, Que harias si tuvieses poderes de hielo?  
Kowalski, Como le pedirias a Doris matrimonio?  
Espiraculo, Como reaccionarias ante esto?  
Cabo, Que harias si pudieses ir a la fabrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka?  
Marlene, No te gusto ser Arlene por un momento?  
Maurice, Cuanto deseas que yo ponga en el proximo review que haga sufrir mas a Julien? (EL NO SE,YO MUCHO XD)  
Julien, Cuantas veces te han dicho que gritas como una nena?  
Wave, Que opinas sobre la relacion de Alex y Gia?

Skipper: De todo (murmurando) sobre todo destruir a Hans

Kowalsky:...P-P-P-PEDIRLE M-M-M-MATRIMONIO A D-D-D-DORIS?(Se desmaya) (Seria asi,no creo que pudiese XD)

Espiraculo: Oh,facil: Sacaria un rayo desintegrador y adios pezguino.

Doris:...Ok...

Private: Comerme todos los chocolates suizos!

Marlene: Me gusto hasta que Skipper por poco me mata

Skipper: (RIE NERVIOSAMENTE)

Maurice: (SUSURRANDOLE A maricielo717) Muchisimo

La familia de Wave: Padre,Madre y Hermano entran (Para este capitulo,decidme si quereis que se queden)

Wave: (Los abraza de uno en uno,y todos devuelven el abrazo) Papa,Mama,Alex.

Todos se sientan y Zuba mira a Espiraculo

Zuba: Es tu novio?

Wave: Em... Si?

Zuba se levanta y va hacia Espiraculo

Zuba: Sabes? Te vi cantar la cancion te dire una cosa: Hay que tener valor...

Espiraculo: (Glup)

Zuba: (Lo abraza y Espiraculo se queda en shock) Eso es lo que mi hija necesita!

Su madre y su padre: Queremos nietos!

Espiraculo y Wave: (LOS DOS EN SHOCK,WAVE LA QUE MAS)

Wave:B-Bien... SIGAMOS!

Julien: (CON VOZ DE NENA) QUE?!

Wave: RELACION,QUE RELACION?!

Alex: (Rie nerviosamente)

Wave: Tienes una relacion con mi A.D.A.!?

Alex: S-si

Wave: ESQUE NO ME CUENTAS NADA,ESTO ES ESTUPENDO,TRATALA BIEN! (Wave le da un abrazo de oso)

Alex: (Medio axfixiado) D-De acuerdo,pero dejame respirar...

Wave lo suelta

WAVE Y ESPIRACULO: ESPERAMOS QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO!


	13. MAÑANA UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL!(SOLO 1 NOTA

NECESITO QUE MANDEIS MUCHOS REVIEWS PARA HACER UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL MA ANA!

(SIENTO QUE ESTO SEA TAN CORTO PERO SOLO ES UNA MINI NOTA XD) 


	14. ¡SOLO ALGUNOS MAS!

HARE TODOS LOS REVIEWS PERO NECESITO ALGUNOS MAS PARA EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL,ENVIADLOS,OS PROMETO QUE MA ANA SUBIRE EL CAPITULO!

TODOS: YAY!

Y HABRA MAS RETOS PARA LOS PERSONAJES

TODOS: JO! 


	15. ¡¡¡EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL AL FIN LLEGO!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Ok,el primer review de hoy es de nomeacaso:

nomeacaso: Me gusta como va. ;D Entonces mis retos de hoy son los siguientes:  
\- Julien admite que no tienes novias en Canad .  
\- Marlene Que piensas de los ping inos?  
\- Skipper te has dado cuenta de que Marlene podria ser parte del equipo como el quinto elemento?  
\- Clemson Alguna vez pensaste que si fueras una mujer, serias capaz de convertirte en reina?  
\- Soldado, dale tu primer beso en la boca a Marlene. Entonces di como ha sido.  
\- Kitka y Antonio van a una cita.  
\- Savio a quien te comerias primero entre los lemures?  
\- Hans, como era Skipper cuando era joven?  
\- Blowhole te gustaria aprender a bailar si te ense a Wave?  
\- Maurice, como se pone uno al dia con Julien todos los dias?  
\- Hans quien es la chica mas guapa de la habitacion para ti?  
\- Mort debes destruir todos tus regalos sobre pies en el proximo episodio - Skipper por que no te declaras finalemente para que sepamos quien es?. Incluso Julien.  
\- Julien estas enamorado de Marlene, verdad?  
\- Rico que se siente al ser un hippie?  
\- Skipper,lucha contra la anciana que siempre estaba golpeando a Alex con su bolso.  
\- Wave vistes ese video?. (EL DE ALEX Y LA ANCIANA)

Julien: Por supuesto que tengo!

Todos:(SARCASMO) CLAAAAAAAAROOOO...

Marlene: Son muy majos,pero estan un poco locos,menos Private que es una cosita monisima

Skipper: Pero si es una chica!(Riendose)

Wave:(ENOJADISIMA) QUE?!

Alex: Skipper,corre

WAVE PERSIGUE A SKIPPER QUE SE QUEDA SIN PLUMAS DE NUEVO (LOS CHICOS NUNCA APRENDEN XD)

Clemson: (Con un tick en el ojo) Y-Yo convertido en mujer...(SE DESMAYA)

Antes de que Private se vea obligado a hacer nada Wave interviene

Wave: (PIENSA QUE ES DEMASIADO JOVEN) Private cielo,necesito que cojas estos informes y los selles (LE DA 1.500 INFORMES)

Kitka y Antonio se van

Savio: A Julien,ya me arruino mi plan de venganza dos veces.

Hans: Igual de presumido

Espiraculo: Um...(SONROJADO) S-Si

Wave: Owwww! Gracias

Maurice: (Suspira) Uno se acostumbra

Hans: Sin ofender a las demas o a Espiraculo,Wave

Mort: APROVECHARE AHORA ! (SE ENROLLA EN LOS PIES DE JULIEN)

Skipper: PORQUE NO LO HARE HASTA QUE QUIERA (O HASTA QUE HAYA UN RETO) PORQUE ESO HA SIDO UNA PREGUNTA!

Julien: Marlene es mi novia!

Marlene: De eso nada

Julien: Se desmaya

Rico: RRFDGHFJKBJKFNLK-SJ- FJHEUOHWOUNLK

Wave: Traduccion: Es como vomitar un arcoiris

Skipper lucha contra la anciana,y la anciana gana (Wave le devuelve el bolso y la anciana la acaricia)

Todos: Por que a ti te acaricia?!

Wave: (Se encoge de hombros)

Wave esta tirada en el suelo

Wave: (RIENDOSE) Lo siento Alex,pero si,si lo vi.

Espiraculo:SIGUIENTTE REVIEW DE maricielo717:

Si, me gustaria que se quedasen, porque asi puedo retar a Espiraculo y a Zuba a cantarle a sus chicas "Hooked on a feeling" de Blue Swed al mismo tiempo que Julien les dice un doloroso insulto a Rhonda, Joey el canguro, Savio y a Hans (que estan en un contenedor de hierro con cerradura) y entonces los ping inos (que al mismo tiempo bailaran ballet) meteran a Julien al contenedor, y debera sobrevivir a los ataques de los animales insultados (a ver si lo consigue XD). Al mismo tiempo que Maurice observa todo desde una camara y lo cuelga a Youtube y Mort disfruta de un mango. Alex debera hacer uno de los pasos de Michael Jackson y finalizar con un rugido.  
Las verdades para: Wave, Que acto te gustaria hacer si estuvieses en el circo de Alex? Clemson, Que te pareceria si te doy un buen reto para el proximo capitulo (sin dolor)?  
Julien, Que podrias ofrecerme a cambio de ya no hacerte sufrir? (mas vale que sea algo bueno)

Zuba y Espiraculo sonrien el uno al otro y suben al escenario (Wave y Alex flipando con su padre XD)

(Comienza la cancion) (Retque un poco)

CADA UNO DIRIGIENDOSE A SU CHICA:

No puedo frenar este sentimiento En lo mas profundo de mi Chica, no te das cuenta lo que haces en mi Cuando me abrazas En tus brazos tan suaves Me haces saber que todo va bien

Estoy enganchado a un sentimiento Estoy colocado de la creencia de que estas enamorada de mi

Labios dulces como un caramelo Su libertad esta en mi cabeza Chica, me dejas con ganas de otra copa de amor

Estoy mal por ti, chica,  
pero no necesito una cura Simplemente seguire asi, si puedo soportarlo Todo el buen amor, cuando estamos a solas guardalo, chica, tu me pones a cien

Estoy enganchado a un sentimiento Estoy colocado de la creencia de que estas enamorada de mi Todo el buen amor, cuando estamos a solas guardalo, chica, tu me pones a cien

Estoy enganchado a un sentimiento Estoy colocado de la creencia de que estas enamorada de mi

Estoy enganchado a un sentimiento Estoy colocado de la creencia de que estas enamorada de mi

Digo que estoy enganchado a un sentimiento Y estoy colocado de la creencia de que estas enamorada de mi Estoy enganchado a un sentimiento

(LA CANCION ACABA Y TODOS APLAUDEN)

(NO HE PUESTO LOS INSULTOS PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA XD)

Se oyen golpes en el contenedor y Julien sale disparado y magullado,pero vivo

Todos van a Youtube y ven el video de dentro mientras Mort se come un mango y todos se rien de lo lindo

Alex aprovecha,se sube a su antiguo sitio hace el delizamiento hacia atras (NO ME SE EL NOMBRE REAL XD) y ruge mientras todos aplauden (Wave no vive donde vivia Alex,si no en un habitat con una gran roca,y rodeada de agua,dentro de la roca esta su guarida como la de los pinguinos)

Wave: En realidad no es que me gustase,es que ya se (Y BIEN QUE SE LE DA) usar el trapecio.

Julien: Demuestralo

Julien usa un rayo de Kowalsky para hacer subir a Wave hasta un trapecio y la empuja

Wave: CUANDO SALGA DE ESTO ESTAS MUERTO! (Wave hace un numero espectacular,cayendo al suelo con elegancia y dejando a Julien sin pelo tambien con elegancia XD)

Clemson: MARAVILLOSO!

Julien: Un rey no tiene por que dar nada!

Espiraculo:Siguiente de maricielo717 (TE AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON QUE COMENTES TANTO Y SIGAS EL SHOW 3)

A ver: TODOS LOS DEL SHOW A HACER EL PROGRAMA AL ESTILO HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! Con Skilene, Espiwave, Dorwalski (o como se diga). Que esten los animales del central park, los de hooboken, los de otros lugares como el parque, la antartica y otros mas. Mas retos fisicos para Julien [sorprendeme ;)]  
Que Doris y Parker el ornitorrinco canten "Love is an open door" de Frozen, mientras que Kowalski y Espiraculo se controlan para no interferir. Y al final de la canci n, en lugar de decir si, Doris debe decirle a Parker " Toma esto!" y le da de pescadazos, acompa ada de Skipper y Hans. Luego Kowaski, Espiraculo y Wave deberan castigar al ornitorrinco a su manera.  
Verdades para los ping inos Cual fue su reaccion al enterarse de que tendran una pelicula propia?  
Los lemures Creen que aparezcan en la pelicula?  
Espiraculo y Wave, Si tuvieran un hijo y una hija como los llamarian?

(ME ENCANTA HIGH SCHOOLMUSICAL O SEASE QUE PONDRE MUCHAS CANCIONES RETOCADAS)(NO TODAS DE HSM)(SERAN MAS CANCIONES QUE OTRA COSA,PERO TAMBIEN HABRA PARTES CON DIALOGO)

La madre de Wave y Alex(Es una escena no de verdad):

No te dejaremos estar con el,no es de tu categoria!

Wave:  
No podeis hacerlo!

Alex: (SI,ESTO ES DEL REY LEON,PERO RETOCADO)

Silencio,hago lo que es mejor para todos,eso significa ser rey!

Wave:

Tu no seras jamas Zuba!

Wave se va corriendo

(La cancion empieza)

Wave:  
En un mundo ideal,  
siempre en paz y union Nunca habria mal, rencor ni confusion lo hemos de buscar, tiene que existir.  
Y quiza me pueda equivocar, pero dentro del corazon, yo se que lo encontrare y estara mi hogar, alla en donde estes conmigo y asi ya no habra dolor y amanecera porque junto a ti,  
triunfara el amor.

Wave se echa a llorar en un campo (RECORDATORIO:NO HAY HUMANOS)

Espiraculo:  
Todo mi temor ha pasado ya creo en el amor amor qu nunca morira ese mundo ideal, lo haces realidad.

Wave se da la vuelta lo ve y sonrie

AMBOS:  
Si pudieran ver lo que es sentir felicidad sabrian que al fin triunfara el amor y estara mi hogar, alla en donde estemos juntos y asi,  
ya no habra dolor, y amanecera porque junto a ti Triunfara el amor

SIEMPRE TRIUNFARA EL AMOR...

(OTRA Escena)

Wave:  
Tengo que irme a casa (VOLVER A LA SABANA),adios Espiraculo (LO BESA EN LA MEJILLA)

(LA MUSICA EMPIEZA)

(ESTA SI ES DE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL PERO TAMBIEN RETOCADA)

Espiraculo:  
El dia que una puerta se cierra Los eco se siente en tu alma No van a decirte que camino tomar Solo confia en tu corazon

Para descubrir para lo que estas aqui Abre otra puerta Pero yo ya no estoy seguro Es solo muy duro

Voces en mi cabeza Me dicen que ellas conocen lo mejor Me tienen en elborde Estan empujando,empujando Ellas estan empujandome

Yo se que tienen un plan Ponen los laseres en mis manos Este momento es de mente contra corazon Estoy Callendo Peleando Es el momento

Andando rapido Que voy a hacer ahora?  
Sin ti

Ya no se donde ir Cual es el equipo correcto Quiero mi propio lugar Tan mal que quiero gitar

No pudo elegir,estoy muy confundido Que quiere decir todo esto?  
Quiero mi propio sue o Tan mal que quiero gitar

Estoy intentando tirar de las barreras Debo hacerlas caer Solo romperlas a todas Estoy empujando, rompiendo Yo quiero pelear para encontrarme a mi mismo Yo y nadie mas

Que camino puedo tomar Empujando, buscando No puedo encontrar el camino que debo tomar Pero no debo dejarlo Es como si nada funcionara Sin ti!

Ya no se donde ir Cual es el equipo correcto Quiero mi propio lugar Tan mal que quiero gitar

No pudo elegir,estoy muy confundido Que quiere decir todo esto?  
Quiero mi propio sue o Tan mal que quiero gitar

Somos animales, callendo cuesta abajo Escuho todo volviendose ruidoso Estoy consumido por el sonido Sera ella?  
Sera amor?  
Sera algun dia la musica bastante?  
Tengo que conseguirlo,tengo que conseguirlo Tu puedes hacerlo, Tu puedes hacerlo!

Ya no se donde ir Cual es el equipo correcto Quiero mi propio lugar Tan mal que quiero gitar

No pudo elegir,estoy muy confundido Que quiere decir todo esto?  
Quiero mi propio sue o Tan mal que quiero gitar

Ya no se donde ir Cual es el equipo correcto Quiero mi propio lugar Tan mal que quiero gitar

No pudo elegir,estoy muy confundido Que quiere decir todo esto?  
Quiero mi propio sue o Tan mal que quiero gitar

(Grita y la cancion acaba)

(Esto me lo he inventado yo,pero la canciones son de Amaral,,de Victorious,y de Belanova)

Serp (ME LO HE INVENTADO,ES UN CHICO QUE SE CREE QUE ES EL NOVIO DE WAVE,O QUE ERA COMO QUERAIS Y LE DIO LA PATADA)

Vaya,estas mucho mejor que antes,asi que te perdono

Wave: Tu me perdonas a mi?

Serp: Claro,no era culpa tuya que hubiese alguien mejor que tu porque no dejas a estos idiotas y me cantas algo?

TODOS: DEJALA EN PAZ!

Wave: Esta bien

Todos: Que?!

Wave: Si,te cantare algo

WAVE SUBE AL ESCENARIO Y (VAN A SER 3 CANCIONES) LA MUSICA EMPIEZA

Wave:(LO DICE ASI DE RUDO PORQUE ODIA A ESE TIPO)

Por que soy siempre golpeada por los chicos nunca me han gustado Siempre puedo verlos desde la izquierda y de derecha No quiero ser una Remilgada, yo solo trato de ser educada Pero siempre me parecen morder en el -

Me piden mi numero, asi que me ponen en un aprieto Crees que debemos conectarnos, pero creo que no deberiamos Me saludas, entonces abres la boca Y es entonces cuando todo se empieza a ir al sur Oh!

Quita tus manos de mis caderas, o te voy a golpear en los labios Deja de mirar a mi-Hey!  
Capta La indirecta, la indirecta No, no me puede comprar una bebida, dejame decirte lo que pienso Creo que podrias utilizar una pastilla de menta La indirecta, la indirecta La, La, La ...  
L-La inderecta, la indirecta La, La, La ...

Supongo que todavia no lo entiendes, asi que vamos a empezar desde el principio Me preguntaste cual era mi signo, y yo te dije que era Para!  
Y si yo tuviera una moneda por cada nombre que te han puesto Tu estarias aqui y yo en un yate Oh!

Quita tus manos de mis caderas, o te voy a golpear en los labios Deja de mirar a mi-Hey!  
La indirecta, la indirecta No, no me puede comprar una bebida, dejame decirte lo que pienso Creo que podrias utilizar una pastilla de menta La indirecta, la indirecta La, La, La ...  
L-La indirecta, la indirecta La, La, La ...

Que pasa con "no"? no lo puedes conseguir Asi que ve y dile a tus amigos No estoy realmente interesada Es hora de que que te vayas Voy a contar hasta tres y Cuando abra los ojos Tu habras desaparecido

(WAVE SALTA DEL ESCENARIO Y SE PONE DELANTE SUYA ACORRALANDOLO)

Uno.  
Quita tus manos de mi-  
Dos.  
O te voy a golpear en la-  
Tres.  
Deja de mirar a mi-  
Hey!  
La indirecta, la indirecta

(LO EMPUJA FUERA)  
Yo no soy tu eslabon perdido Dejame decirte lo que pienso Creo que podrias utilizar una pastilla de menta La indirecta, toma Indirecta!

Wave: NO SE SUPONIA QUE ESTO ERA UNA FIESTA?,NADIE LLAMA IDIOTAS A MIS AMIGOS

La musica suena de nuevo

Marlene me llamo A las seis hora espa ola Solo para hablar, solo se sentia sola Por que Skipper se marcho de vuelta a Buenos Aires.  
El dinero se acabo Ya no hay sitio para nadie.

Donde empieza y donde acabara El destino que nos une Y que nos separara?

Yo estoy sola en el hotel,  
Estoy viendo amanecer Rico de Chile se despierta entre monta as.  
Aqui retoca la guitarra en la 304 Un gato rebelde que anda medio enamorado.

La se orita rock and roll Aun que no lo ha confesado eso lo se yo.

Son mis amigos en la calle pasabamos las horas,  
Son mis amigos por encima de todas las cosas

Espiraculo me conto que a su hermana Doris La echaron del trabajo sin saber por que No le dieron ni las gracias por que estaba sin contrato Aquella misma tarde fuimos a celebrarlo Ya no tendras que soportar Al imbecil de tu jefe

Son mis amigos en la calle pasabamos las horas,  
Son mis amigos por encima de todas las cosas son mis amigos.

Gia fue a vivir a Barcelona Y hoy a venido a mi memoria.  
Rhonda tuvo un hijo Y de Julien y los dem s no se nada mas (PUSE ESTA POR LO DE MIS AMIGOS,QUEDAROS CON LO BUENO HE? XD)

Son mis amigos, en la calle pasabamos las horas son mis amigos por encima de todas las cosas

Son mis amigos, en la calle pasabamos las horas son mis amigos por encima de... todas las cosas son mis amigos...

(La cancion termina)

Wave: CHICAS,SUBID AQUI

Gia,Doris y Marlene suben

(La musica empieza) (EN EL PROXIMO PONGO A MAS PERSONAJES,DECIDME SI OS MOLESTA QUE PONGA TANTO A WAVE O SI ESTA BIEN)

Que suerte saber que eres agua en mi desierto dificil creer que se acabe con el tiempo no hay mas nada que hablar lo que existe de verdad no hay mas nada que hablar veras Hoy puedes confiar que yo guardo tus secretos si quieres llorar te dare fuerza y aliento no hay mas nada que hablar lo que existe de verdad no hay mas nada que hablar veras (Coro):  
1,2,3 amigas por siempre 1,2,3 contra la corriente yo se que tu me entregas la calma yo se que soy tu amiga del alma 1,2,3 amigas por siempre 1,2,3 contra la corriente yo se que tu me entregas la calma yo se que soy tu amiga del alma

Que bueno encontrar un apoyo tan perfecto que puede entender todo lo que pasa adentro no hay mas nada que hablar lo que existe de verdad no hay mas nada que hablar veras (Coro):  
1,2,3 amigas por siempre 1,2,3 contra la corriente yo se que tu me entregas la calma yo se que soy tu amiga del alma 1,2,3 amigas por siempre 1,2,3 contra la corriente yo se que tu me entregas la calma yo se que soy tu amiga del alma

Que suerte saber que eres agua en mi desierto si quieres llorar te dare fuerza y aliento un segundo mal yo estare a tu lado SIEMPRE! Y puedes hablar y yo escuchare y puedes gritar y te ayudare (Coro):  
1,2,3 amigas por siempre 1,2,3 contra la corriente yo se que tu me entregas la calma yo se que soy tu amiga del alma 1,2,3 amigas por siempre 1,2,3 contra la corriente yo se que tu me entregas la calma yo se que soy tu amiga del alma 1,2,3 amigas por siempre 1,2,3 contra la corriente yo se que tu me entregas la calma yo se que soy tu amiga del alma tu amiga del alma Marlene: Gracias x todo te quiero mucho Doris: nos vemos Wave Gia: bye

TODOS SE VAN

Espiraculo: Ok,Doris tenemos a Parker aqui,dile un par de cosas

Parker y Doris suben al escenario y doris empieza

Doris:  
Mil portazos en la cara la vida me dio y de pronto contigo choque

Parker:  
Yo siempre busque un lugar donde ser feliz donde siempre sea una fiesta y tu estes junto a mi

Ambos:  
Y por fin,y por fin te encontre a ti (y yo a ti)  
Por primera vez hoy siento que se abrio La puerta hacia el amor La puerta hacia el amor La puerta hacia el amor (Se abrio) Se abrio (Se abrio) Se abrio La puerta hacia el amor

Parker:  
Te has dado cuenta?

Doris:  
Que?

Parker:  
Nos gustan los mismos

Doris:  
Sadwiches

Parker:  
Eso justo iba a decir

Ambos:  
Somos los dos igual Somos tal para cual (Chispas, Otra vez!)  
Siempre estamos sincronizados a tiempo y armonizados Tu y yo juntos hasta el fin

Di adios (Di adios) a tu vida anterior es nuestra oportunidad de abrir la puerta hacia el amor la puerta hacia el amor Todo sera mejor, mejor (mejor) mejor (mejor)  
La puerta hacia el amor

Parker:  
Te casarias conmigo?

Doris:  
TOMA ESTO!

Hans,Skipper y Doris se ponen a dar pescadazos a Parker quien 2h despues es lanzado por los aires

(KOWALSKY,ESPIRACULO Y WAVE LO LANZARON)

Pinguinos: PELICULA PROPIA?! (SE DESMAYAN)

Julien: YO SI,POR SUPUESTO,SOY EL REY!

Wave: Um.. no lo se..

Ocean y Toby

Espiraculo:  
Que elija la madre

Todos: (RIENDOSE)

Wave: siguiente de maricielo717:

Reto a Skipper y a Hans a hacer un duelo al estilo vaquero (con todo y trajes) mientras suena la cancion del "Bueno, el malo y el feo" Wave y Espiraculo deben bailar un vals (como puedan) Los lemures deberan subirse a un simulador espacial (de esos que giran muy rapido) Los animales de Hooboken deben decir cada uno un secreto que por nada del mundo se lo contarian a alguien. Los ping inos deben "llevarse" aperitivos de una tienda de golosina y huir del Oficial X. Reto A Kowalski y a Rico a recrear la escena donde Frankestein cobra vida (Kowalski sera el doctor y Rico el monstruo)  
Verdades para: Wave, Desde cuando Gia es tu A.D.A?  
Espiraculo, Puedes ver bien con tu ojo robotico?  
Hans, Viste la parte del show donde Skipper se viste y habla como un lunacornio? (ense enle)

Skipper y Hans se pelean con pescados y vestidos de vaqueros y suena "EL BUENO EL MALO Y EL FEO" de fondo

Espiraculo:Um... Wave?

Wave: MMM?

Espiraculo: Me concedes este baile?

Wave: Sera un honor

Wave y Espiraculo empiezan a bailar (como pueden XD)

Los lemures se bajan del trasto espacial

Mort: No me gusta el espacio (Se desmaya)

Savio: Pues...Me da miedo el bebe Foosa Rhonda: Trabajaba para Espiraculo Hans: Cocino danesas (los pastelitos)

LOS PINGUINOS LLEGAN

LOS PINGUINOS: CASI NOS LLEVAN A CONTROL ANIMAL!

(ESCENA DE FRANKENSTEIN)

Kowalsky: ESTA VIVO!(INSERTEN RISA MANIATICA AQUI)

Rico: (SE LEVANTA LENTAMENTE CON LOS BRAZOS POR DELANTE) UGGH...

Wave: Bueno...

Gia: Cuando eramos mas jovenes Wave me salvo de un incendio en la sabana

Wave: Y ella me ayudo a escapar del circo

AMBAS: Y cada vez quedabamos mas,y nos volvimos A.D.A

Espiraculo:Si,y tambien puedo llamar a mi segway

Hans: Parte en la que que?

WAVE SE LO ENSE A Y HANS SE DESMAYA DE LA RISA

Wave y Espiraculo: ESPERAMOS QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO!


	16. ¡¡VOLVED A MANDAR MAS REVIEWS!

NECESITO QUE VOLVAIS A COMENTAR CHICOS!  
Sobre todo maricielo717 y nomeacaso porque son de los mejores reviews

PLISSSSS! 


	17. ¡REVIEWS DE NUEVO,POR FIN!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Ok,este review es de maricielo717:

Siento la demora, estuve muy ocupada pero ni bien lei este mensaje me apresuro a comentar.  
Retos:Clemson debera cantar la cancion del Rey Leon "Listos ya" en su ambicion por querer tener el trono de Julien , mientras que Hans interpreta a Banzai, la gallina mental (la que fastidia a Kowalki) a Shenzi y Rico a Ed. Luego los ping inos deberan visitar Macchu Picchu y TOCAR un muro inca (eso esta altamente prohibido, por eso es un reto).  
Los lemures deberan visitar el Amazonas y Julien se metera a un rio de pira as mientras que Mort y Maurice disfrutan de una bebida de papaya Savio tiene que internarse en la selva del Amazonas (la parte peruana desde luego), contar su experiencia y decir si prefiere estar en una selva o en el zoologico Espiraculo, Wave y Doris iran al Caribe a disfrutar de las olas mientras Alex toma fotos con una camara.  
Verdades: Espiraculo, Crees que el pulpo de la pelicula de los ping inos sea una mente maestra como tu?  
Marlene, Qu cancion de rock te gusta mas?

EMPIEZA LA MUSICA

Clemson:  
Bichos vulgares e infames Carentes de toda virtud Pero guiados por mi talento e ingenio Mi reino llegara a su plenitud Ya se que no sois muy despiertos No podeis razonar sin error Oid mi canci n muy atentos No habra un momento mejor Ten is el instinto atrofiado No oleis a carro a real Os hablo de un rey condenado Si fallais, sera vuestro final Preparad vuestro olfato de hienas Pronto habra novedades aqui Se acaba una era, la nueva os espera

Gallina:  
Y que papel es el nuestro?

Clemson:  
OID AL MAESTRO

Ya se que es odioso Mas soy generoso Y yo siempre devuelvo un favor En justicia soy todo un leon Preparaos

Hans:  
Ya estamos preparados. Estaremos preparados. Para qu ?  
Clemson: Para la muerte del rey.  
Hans: Esta enfermo?

Clemson: No, idiota, le mataremos Gallina: Excelente idea. Quien necesita rey?  
Hans y G.A: No rey, no rey, la la-la la-la la!  
Clemson: Idiotas! Si habra un rey!  
Hans: Has dicho -

Clemson: Yo sere el rey. Apoyadme y jamas volvereis a pasar hambre.  
Hans,G.A y Rico: Si, claro, larga vida al rey! Larga vida al rey! Larga vida al rey!  
Que bueno es sentirse mandados Por un rey que provoca temor Clemson:  
Cuidad un peque o detalle Sed fieles o sera peor Teneis un futuro dorado Si no olvidais quien manda aqui Mas quiero que quede bien claro No dareis un bocado sin mi Preparad vuestro golpe de estado Preparad vuestra risa voraz

Sed meticulosos [Hienas:A comer]  
Y muy cautelosos [Hienas:Mucho mas]  
Sereis mi venganza [Hienas:Otra vez]  
Mi gran esperanza [Hienas:Sin parar]

Un rey absoluto, amado y astuto Temido, glorioso y audaz Ese trono es mi gran ambicion Preparaos

LA CANCION ACABA Y TODOS APLAUDEN

Los pinguinos tocan el muro

GENTE DE ALLI: A POR ELLOS!

Los pinguinos vuelven (SIN PLUMAS pero vuelven XD)

Los lemures van al Amazonas

Julien: ESTOS PESCADOS ME QUIEREN COMER!

Maurice y Mort: (HACIENDO OIDOS SORDOS Y BEBIENDO ZUMO DE PAPAYA)

Savio se va al Amazonas (a la parte peruana)

5H DESPUES...

Savio: DEVOLVEDME A HOBOKEN!

Espiraculo,Wave,Doris y Alex son transportados al Caribe

Espiraculo y Doris van a nadar mientras que Wave va haciendo surf

Alex: (Sacando fotos)

EN EL SHOW:  
CORREO:TLING,TLING,TLING,TLING.

Hans: He mirad ha llegado correo!

TODOS ABREN EL CORREO Y VEN FOTOS ECHAS POR ALEX CON LOS DEMAS SALUDANDO

Todos vuelven

Wave: Vamos con las verdades!

Espiraculo: Nadie iguala a mi mente maestra!

Marlene: (HE PUESTO UNA QUE QUIZA NO CONOZCAIS,PERO DEBERIAIS BUSCARLA ES DE LOQUILLO Y LOS TROGLODITAS) Rock and Roll Actitud

Wave: LA MIA TAMBIEN!

Wave y Espiraculo: Esperamos que os haya gustado,hasta pronto!

TODOS: CIAO!


	18. ¡SOLO UNOS POCOS MAS PARA EL FINAL!

Hola soy yo,necesito unos pocos reviews mas para el capitulo final especial

(DE ESTA TANDA)

:D 


	19. ¡El finalde esta tanda,que habrá más!

( PERDON POR ELRETRASO ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET POR UN MONTON DE TIEMPO!)  
(Despues vendra el Wave X Espiraculo alternativo)

(Se encienden las luces del plato)

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Hoy tenemos nuevas reviews,y este es un capitulo especial porque terminaremos el programa...De esta tanda,1 review de Naileben:

Jaja recien acabo de descubrir la historia. Me gustaria :1 Retar a Skipper a hacerse un tatuaje (No de los de mentira, sino los de verdad con agujas y todo) Y que Marlene le obligue a hacerlo (Skipper, si es demasiado marlene puede cojerte de la aleta mientras hacen el tatuaje xD) 2- Retar a Julien y a Rico a competir para ver quien hace el KABOOM mas ruidoso. y 3 _ Julien te reto a sufrir la tortura china ( cosquillas en los pies con una pluma) sin reirte y si no lo consigues mort tendra acceso a tus pies las 24 horas

Skipper: NOOOOOOOO! (El y Marlene se van)

Julien y Rico sacan explosivos y...gana Rico (Era de esperar)

Rico: KABOOM!

Julien: Los pies reales no! (le hacen cosquillas y el se rie)

Mort: PIES! (Se enrosca en ellos)

Espiraculo: El siguiente review es d- (Skipper y Marlene vuelven y Skipper lleva un tatuaje)

Espiraculo:...De...maricielo717...

Reto a Skipper a usar un traje de My little pony durante todo el capitulo. Rico y Cabo deberan darse cachetadas por treinta minutos sin parar. Kowalski debera viajar en el tiempo y tomarse una foto con Albert Einstein. Maurice debera bailar el Gangam Style por una hora. Mort tratara de comerse cien mangos en un minuto. Julien (por no darme nada) debera ser un esclavo en la nave de Davy Jones (de piratas del Caribe) y tratara de robar su cofre sin que el capitan lo descubra. Wave y Espiraculo deberan pelear contra Po y Tigresa (de kung fu panda) y despues las dos parejas se iran a tomar una bebida en Starbucks.  
Verdades para Marlene, Quien es tu personaje favorito de la serie de Disney Violetta?  
Para Espiraculo, Eres el hermano mayor o menor?  
Para Kowalski, Cuando fue la primera vez que viste a Doris?  
Para Julien, Te gusto el servicio amistoso de la nave de Davy Jones?

Skipper: (En el suelo de... rodillas? XD) POR QUE?!

Rico y Private: (Dandose cachetadas)

Kowalsky: (Lo sentimos,Kowalsky esta viajando en el tiempo y no puede atenderle XD)

Maurice: Gracias por acordarse de mi...(empieza a bailar)

Mort: Me gustan los magos! (A los 35 mangos...) Ya no me gustan tanto los mangos...

Julien: (En el barco tratando de robar,pero lo pillan)

Wave y Espiraculo:Bien..um... Bienvenidos Po y Tigresa!

Wave: (Hace un saludo extra o con Tigresa antes de empezar y se sonrien)

Po y Tigresa: Vamos a ello!

(Empiezan a pelear) (30min. despues Espiraculo se cansa,coge un rayo y les atiza XD)

Wave: ESPIRACULO!

Po y Tigresa:...Bueno..las reglas no estaban especificadas,tecnicamente habeis ganado

Espiraculo: Exacto!

Wave: Bien Pues preparate porque tu vas a invitar a los batidos!

(Se van)

Marlene: Violetta (Sorry,no razones)

(Wave y Espiraculo vuelven)

Espiraculo: Somos de la misma edad

(Kowalsky regresa con una foto de Albert Einstein y el)

Kowalsky: Hace mucho,la dejaron en el zoo por unos dias...(Se pone a llorar) Doris! (Ella esta fuera,nadando)

(Julien vuelve)

Julien: NO,NO LO FUE, ME DIERON LATIGAZOS,A MI,AL REY!

Wave y Espiraculo:... ESPERAMOS QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO,HASTA LA PROXIMA!

TODOS: CIAO! 


	20. ¡¡¡LA NUEVA TANDA YA ESTA AQUI!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave Y Espiraculo: HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!

Wave: Estamos muy contentos de teneros de nuevo con nosotros y de tener nuevos seguidores!

Espiraculo: El primer review de hoy es de Skyco KYA

Skico KYA:Ola :) bien como soy una fan loca del yaoi (? Le mando mi Reto a Rico (Yay!) Rico te reto a besar a Skipper al estilo frances x), a Julien q baile tango con Marlene &amp; como cerecita una verdad [inserte carita malvada aqui(?] Wave crees q Espiraculo seria buen padre? Esto es todo asi q bye bye :P

Skipper y Rico: *tratando de huir pero Wave los coge*

Wave: Lo siento chicos,pero teneis que hacerlo

Skipper y Rico se besaron tan rapido como pudieron para despues separarse e ir a vomitar a un rincon

Wave: Eso ha sido horrible...

Julien y Marlene empezaron a bailar y Julien volvio a intentar cortejar a Marlene con una rosa

Julien: Es dificil cortejar con espinas clavadas en la boca...

La cancion acabo y Marlene se fue a su sitio mientras que Maurice le quito (pobre Maurice) las espinas de la boca a Julien

Wave: *mira la lista* *risa nerviosa* Y... Se acabaron los retos y las VERDADES!

Todos: *Miran sospechosamente a Wave*

Alex le quita la lista y...

Alex: Eso Wave, crees que tu novio seria un buen padre?

Wave y Espiraculo se sonrojan

Wave: Me niego a responder a esa pregunta

Espiraculo la mira

Espiraculo: Esque crees que seria un mal padre?

Wave: No,no,no,no,no cielo,tu serias un padre estupendo!

Espiraculo sonrie y Wave se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho

Wave: ESPIRACULO!

Wave gru e

Espiraculo solo se rie

Wave: De cualquier forma...el siguiente review es de ScarletCreepy:

Ola :D bien aqui dejo mis verdades &amp; retos retozos (?  
Para Skipper &amp; Rico: tener una cita romantica estilo Paris xD (reto)  
Para Wave: Que se siente ser novia de un delfin? (verdad)  
Para Cabo: si no existieran los lunacornios verias My Little Pony? (verdad)  
Para Rico: en primera una disculpa por mi reto (? Y como soy tu fan te doy todo un camion lleno de pescado (compensacion)  
Bueno esto es todo por hoy (Do'gh) nos vemosh

Skipper y Rico: *Son teletransportados a Paris y empiezan a tener una cita MUY incomoda*

Wave: No lo se,solo se que se siente al ser novia del animal mas increible de too el mundo SIN OFENDER A NADIE MAS!

Private: NO QUIERO VIVIR EN UN MUNDO SIN LUNICORNIOS!

Julien: YO TAMPOCO!

Rico y Skipper vuelven y Rico se lanza al camion

Rico: PESCADO!

Espiraculo y Wave: ESPERAMOS QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! NECESITAMOS MAS REVIEWS, HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO!


	21. ¡ESPECIALDE NAVIDAD!(Muy pronto XD)

( LO SE Y LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!, HE TARDADO MUCHO PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA! CELEBRANDO LA NAVIDAD CON LA FAMILIA ETC...  
SORRY CHICOS! SE QUE ESTA RETRASADO PERO...!)

SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo,Feliz Navidad y Feliz A o Nuevo!

TODOS: Eso ha rimado!

Wave y Espiraculo: Lo sabemos!

Wave: Bien chicos y chicas,aqui estamos de vuelta,en Navidad,y necesitamos reviews! Haced un milagro de Navidad!

(Ok,eso era un mensaje,aqui esta un review normal:)

Wave: Ok,este review es de Cartoon Fugoshi, gracias!

Oliwis crayoliwis, mis retos son: Que en todo el sig. capitulo haya Skico (SkipperxRico) &amp; q los demas no les hagan burla, que Cabo me de una caja de Winkys sin intentar quitarmela o arrepentirse, verdades para: Wave: Espiraculo seria un buen padre? &amp; para Espiraculo lo mismo que Wave

Skipper y Rico tratan de escapar pero Wave los retiene

Wave: Lo siento chicos

Los dos se quejan

Private:*despacio le da la caja,mirando hacia otro lado,dolido*

Wave:*sonrojada* U-Um...p-pues...*Mira a Zuba,que le hace signos de animo,respira hondo* Si,creo que si

Espiraculo:*sonrojado* E-Espero serlo

Wave y Espiraculo: HASTA PRONTO!

TODOS: CIAO! 


	22. ¡VOLVEMOS A LA ACCION! (SI SE PUEDE)

(TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LA RED Y EL ORDENADOR,NI SIQUIERA SE SI ESTO SE SUBIRA :C)

SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo,hoy tenemos una nueva revisora!

Wave:... ALDANA!

Adoro este fanfic bueno aqui van los retos de mi pareja favorita wavexespiraculo.  
Wave dile a espiraculo que esta embarazada de el.  
Espiraculo has poner celosa a wave.  
Verdad.  
Espiraculo antes de wave hubo otra, y que hay con tu hermana ella parece la mayor.  
Y wave besa a espiraculo por veite segundos

Wave: *Se acerca despacito a Espiraculo* ... Espiraculo?

Espiraculo: Si?

Wave: ... Estoy embarazada

Espiraculo: *Empieza a tartamudear y se desmaya*

Wave: *Contiene la risa hasta que ve a Espiraculo flirteando con (RANDOMLOQUESEA) y empieza a gru ir muy fuerte*

Espiraculo: ...Um... Si! *sorie nerviosamente* Un monton de...de acuerdo,no.

Wave: *Besa a Espiraculo por veinte segundos...y algo mas*

Wave: *Mietras Espiraculo esta en shock* ESPERAMOS QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO,HASTA LA PROXIMA!

Todos: CIAO!


	23. ¡LA DESAPARICION DE WAVE!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Espiraculo: " Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!" *Se para y mira alrededor*

TODOS:" Que pasa?"

Espiraculo: "... Y Wave?"

TODOS: *Miran alrededor confusos* "N-NO SABEMOS!"

( QUE HABRA PASADO? CHAN,CHAN,CHAAAAAAN)(PODEIS PONER SUGERENCIAS,Y PUEDO HACER UN CAP CON CADA 1,AUN ASI,CUANDO PONGA (LO QUE HA OCURRIDO CON WAVE,MI VERSION) SERA EL ORIGINAL,MIENTRAS OS DEJO EN ASCUAS :) JEJEJE) 


	24. ¡WAVE HA VUELTO PERO

SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO,TODOS ESTAN BUSCANDO A WAVE

Skipper: " Que demonios le habra pasado?"

Marlene: "Espero que este bien..."

Espiraculo: *Buscando como loco* " DONDE ESTA,DONDE ESTA,DONDE ESTA? *Entra en panico*

Doris: *Intenta calmarle* "Vamos Francis, seguro que esta bien!"

DE REPENTE...

Wave: *Entra en el plato,tarareando*

Todos:*Se vuelven hacia ella,con los ojos como platos* " WAVE!"

Wave: *Sonrie* "Hola,disculpen, me gustaria saber si alguien de aqui me conoce o si saben donde estamos!"

Espiraculo: *Confuso* "...Wave... A que te refieres?"

Wave: " Es asi como me llamo?

Skipper: *Asiente* "Wave...Deberias ir a tu habitat a descansar..."

Wave: "... Habi que?"

Kowalsky: *Examinandola* "Parece una clara perdida de memoria..."

Doris: "Y... Cuanto tiempo durara?"

Private: "Eso,cuanto va a estar asi?"

Kowalsky: "No se sabe con exactitud,podria estar asi dias,meses,a os...en el peor de los casos..."

Todos: " En el peor de los casos...Que?"

Kowalsky: "Podria quedarse asi para siempre"

Espiraculo: *Se acerca a Wave* "No... No me recuerdas?"

Wave: *Niega con la cabeza* "Disculpe, usted es...?"

Skipper: " NUESTRO ARCHIENEMIGO! Y EL TUYO!"

Wave y Espiraculo : " QUE?!"

Wave: *Salta al lado de los pinguinos* " Gracias por avisar!"

Espiraculo: "P-P-P-PERO YO... NO ES CIERTO!

Wave: " No pienso tragarme ninguna de tus patra as!"

Espiraculo: *Le lanza una mirada mortal a Skipper* "Dile la verdad..."

Skipper: " ESTA ES LA VERDAD!"

Espiraculo y Skipper: *Empiezan a discutir*

Julian: " MAURICE! TRAE PALOMITAS!"

Maurice: *Suspira*

Mort: " YO TE LAS TRAIGO REY JULIAN!" *Corre a por ellas*

Maurice: "...Esperemos que esto se arregle pronto...Hasta la proxima...esperemos..." 


	25. Wave por favorrecuerda

(De vuelta en el plato...)

Wave: *Hablando con las chicas despues de haber hablado con su familia* "Asi que el es tu hermano...Bueno...Doris Verdad?"

Doris: *Asiente* "...El...ha sufrido mucho..., pero te juro que el no es tu archienemigo!...Bueno...lo era pero...

Wave: " ...Pero...?"

Marlene: "Se convirtio en tu novio"

Wave: " QUE?! No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,eso no es posible, COMO IBA YOU A HACERME NOVIA DE MI ARCHIENEMIGO?!"

Doris: " Pero es cierto!"

Wave: " Por que iba yo a creerte?! Eres su hermana!"

Doris: " Y tu mejor amiga! Somos como hermanas!"

Wave: " NI SIQUIERA TE CONOZCO!"

Todos (Menos los pinguinos) : " Wave es cierto!"

Wave: " YA BASTA! CALLENSE! NO LES CREO NADA!" *Huye del plato*

Espiraculo y Skipper: *Paran de discutir*

Espiraculo: " Wave! Espera!" *Intenta ir tras ella*

Skipper: *Lo retiene* " No lo permitire! Asi saldra del estado que les has creado,no se que le has hecho para que te acepte como su novio pero no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer!"

Espiraculo: " NO LE HE HECHO NADA!"

Skipper: *Sarcastico* "Y yo voy y me lo creo"

Ambos: *Empiezan a pelear de nuevo*

Marlene: " SKIPPER!"

Doris: " FRANCIS!"

Ambos: " QUE?!"

Ambas: " ID A AYUDAR A WAVE DE UNA VEZ!"

Skipper: " NO DEJARE QUE ESTE ATUN SE ACERQUE A ELLA PARA HIPNOTIZARLA OTRA VEZ!"

Espiraculo: " NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE ESTE PEZGUINO SE ACERQUE A ELLA PARA ENGA ARLA DE NUEVO!"

Skipper: " AHORA FUI YOU QUIEN LA ENGA O?!

Espiraculo: " POR SUPUESTO QUE FUISTE TU!"

*Empiezan a discutir de nuevo mientras las chicas suspiran y van a buscar a Wave*

Wave: "..." *Tiene los ojos llorosos* "Vamos estupido cerebro,funciona de nuevo...Por favor...Quiero recordar de nuevo...  
No quiero olvidar..." *Se acurruca en su habitat* *Susurrando* "...Por favor..."

Chicas: *Buscandola* " Wave? Wave donde estas?"

Wave: *Suspira y vuelve a acurrucarse* "...Perdida y sin saber que hacer..."

( QUE OCURRIRA? COMENTAD PARA QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO!) 


	26. ¡NO ACEPTARE ESTO! - Wave

Las chicas estan buscando a Wave

Wave: *En su habitat* "...No... No puedo aceptarlo! NO VOY A ACEPTARLO! NO PIENSO QUEDARME ASI PARA SIEMPRE! *Sale fuera* "...Solo tengo que recordar..."

Chicas: *La encuentran* " Wave!...Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado..."

Wave: *Las mira,intentando recordar* "..."

Chicas: *Preocupadas* "... W-Wave?"

(En el plato...)

Espiraculo y Skipper siguen peleando mientras los demas tratan de calmarlos hasta que...

Wave:(Desde su habitat) *Da un grito tremendo y desesperado*

Todos: *Se congelan y miran en la direccion del grito*

Los pinguinos,La familia de Wave y Espiraculo: " WAVE!" *Corren hacia el habitat*

A medida que se van acercando...

Wave: *Cada vez mas fuerte* " NO PUEDO MAS! QUIERO RECORDAR Y NOPUEDO ESTOY ATRAPADA EN UN AGUJERO NEGRO SIN SALIDA!" *Sollozando*

Chicas: *Consolandola* "Vamos,seguro que consigues recordar!"

Wave: *Niega con la cabeza,sollozando aun*

Chicas: "...Wave...porfavor...intentalo..."

Wave: *Se calma y mira alrededor* "..." *Mira a los pinguinos durante un rato*

Pinguinos: "... W-General!" *Hacen un saludo y empiezan a alejarse despacio (No se los puestos del ejercito -)

Wave: "...Chicos... Porque me llamais asi? Llamadme Wave como siempre!"

Pinguinos: *Se dan la vuelta rapidamente* "... WAVE!" *La abrazan*

Familia de Wave: " Wave! Les recuerdas!"

Wave: " Porque no iba a hacerlo papa? Mama? Alex?" *Confundida*

Todos: " NOS RECUERDAS!"

Wave: *Asiente y mira a Espiraculo*

Espiraculo: *Sonriendo* " Me recuerdas?"

Wave: *Asiente* "Largate antes de que te dispare con un misil"

Todos: *Se callan* "... Que?"

Wave: *Sigue mirando a Espiraculo* "Dime una razon para no dispararte"

Todos: "..." *Arrastran a Skipper y se van de vuelta al plato*

Espiraculo: "...Wave...yo...yo soy tu novio-"

Wave: *Le corta la frase* " Esperas que me crea eso?! ME TOMAS POR IDIOTA?!"

Espiraculo: "...De acuerdo...me ire..."

Wave: *Asiente*

Espiraculo: "Pero antes..."

Wave: "Antes q-"

Espiraculo le corta la frase besandola,segundos despues,se aparta

Wave: *En shock* "..."

Espiraculo: "Queria hacerlo por ultima vez..." *Busca su transporte* (No me refiero al segway)

Wave: "...Es..."

Espiraculo: "... Que?"

Wave: "...Espiraculo..." *Se sujeta la cabeza* "... Que ha pasado?... Porque no estamos en el plato cielo?"

Espiraculo: "...Me has llamado...cielo"

Wave: "Si... Volvamos al plato,hay un show que continuar!" *Sonrie*

Espiraculo la abraza tan fuerte que casi la ahoga

Wave: "...AIRE..."

Espiraculo la suelta y vuelven al plato

Espiraculo: " HA VUELTO!"

Skipperr: "Te juro que pienso encontrar la razon por la que esta asi,solo pasa cada vez que se queda a solas contigo..."

Espiraculo: "Oh cierra el pico"

( CONTINUARA! ^-^)


	27. ¡DE VUELTA! YAY! -

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCESDEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!

Wave: Al fin reviews otra vez!

Espiraculo: El review de hoy es de RokerRalax!

Hola, disculpa si no puse retos ni nada es que cuando estaba apunto de subir un review no queria por eso te lo doy en mensaje Holii RETOS Wave canta la cancion "el viernes te olvido yo"  
Espiraculo canta "darte un beso" de prince royce.  
Preguntas Skipper cuanto tiempo llevas enamorado de marlene?  
Cabo vistes My little pony?  
Rico, ademas de sacar cosas para la mision, que otras cosas sacas?  
Kowaski, piensas que los pinguinos son mas listos que los leones?

Wave: *Asiente*

(Wave se sube al escenario de actuaciones)

Wave:  
Oh Yeah!  
Lunes, martes, puro amor Para el miercoles dolor Me mentias sin piedad Me escondias la verdad

Que tonta fui, te crei Ah oh ah oh ah oh perdida en ti Tarde es para tu perdon Ah oh ah oh ah adios me voy

Que escondes? Que sientes?  
Quien eres si no estoy?  
No quiero sufrirte,  
No aguanto tu traicion

Me tuviste, me olvidaste,  
Ah oh ah oh ah oh se termino Me tuviste, me olvidaste,  
El viernes te olvido yo.

Oh Yeah!  
No no, ya no llorare Ve con ella, largate La noche de ayer se acabo Y el Viernes te olvido yo.

Que tonta fui, te crei Ah oh ah oh ah oh perdida en ti Tarde es para tu perdon Ah oh ah oh ah adios me voy

Que escondes? Que sientes?  
Quien eres si no estoy?  
No quiero sufrirte,  
No aguanto tu traicion

Me tuviste, me olvidaste,  
Ah oh ah oh ah oh se termino Me tuviste, me olvidaste,  
El viernes te olvido yo.

Oh Yeah!, Oh Yeah!  
Que tonta fui, te crei Tarde es para tu perdon Ah oh ah oh ah adios me voy.

Me tuviste, me olvidaste,  
Ah oh ah oh ah Me tuviste, me olvidaste,  
El viernes te olvido yo.

Que escondes? Que sientes?  
Quien eres si no estoy?  
No quiero sufrirte,  
No aguanto tu traicion Me tuviste, me olvidaste,  
Ah oh ah oh ah Se termin Me tuviste, me olvidaste,  
El viernes te olvido yo

(La cancion termina y todos aplauden mientras Espiraculo sube al escenario)

Espiraculo:

Pensar como te pienso es un pecado Mirar como te miro esta prohibido Tocarte como quiero es un delito Ya no se que hacer para que estes bien si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer

Falar en portugues. Aprender a hablar frances O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo solo quiero darte un beso Y regalarte mis ma anas Cantar para calmar tus miedos Quiero que no te falte nada Yo solo quiero darte un beso Llenarte con mi amor el alma Llevarte a conocer el cielo Quiero que no te falta nada

Si el mundo fuera mio te lo daria Hasta mi religion la cambiaria Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haria Pero tu no me das ni las noticias

Y ya no se que hacer para que estes bien Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer Falar en portugues . Aprender a hablar frances O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Yo solo quiero darte un beso Y regalarte mis ma anas Cantar para calmar tus miedos Quiero que no te falte nada

Yo solo quiero darte un beso Llenarte con mi amor el alma Solo quiero darte un beso Quiero que no te falte nada Solo quiero darte un beso Llevarte a conocer el cielo Solo quiero darte un beso Quiero que no te falta nada

(Duru duru) solo quiero (Duru duru) solo quiero verte Quiero que no te falte nada

(La cancion termina y Espiraculo se baja)

Zuba: "Mas vale que lo que ha cantado mi hija no se haga realidad,o si no..."

Espiraculo: *Niega con la cabeza con terror* "NUNCA!"

Zuba: "Bien"

Wave:" PAPA!"

Zuba:" Que?"

Wave:*suspira* "Y bien Skipper?"

Skipper: *Sonrojado y nervioso* "PFFFF! Yo? Enamorado? Nooooo! Nooooo! *Tose* Desde que la vi *Tose*"

Marlene: " Que fue eso Skipper?"

Skipper: "NADA! CLASIFICADO!PRIVATE RESPONDE!"

Private: "Si,y por cierto,me encantan tus historias de My little pony!"

Rico: *Mumura incomprensiblemente* (Traduccion: "De todo la verdad,comida,cartas...")

Kowalsky: "Por supuesto que-" (Alex,Wave y sus padres le miran) "...Todos somos igual de inteligentes?" (Asienten)

Wave Y Espiarculo:"Esperamos que os haya gustado! Hasta la proxima!"

TODOS:"CIAO!"  



	28. ¡REVIEWS DE NUEVO!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: " Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!"

Wave:"Hoy tenemos reviews de RokerRalax!"

Holiwis - cabo, como me afirmastes que ves my little poni cual es tu favorita?  
\- Espiraculo, piensas tener una familia con Wave?  
-Alex podrias dar otro rugido?  
\- Kowaski quien es mas listo, un pinguino o un delfin?  
-Rico cuantas sardinas pueden caber en tu estomago?  
Retos -Julien, vete del escenario Skipper, haz un poema para Marlene.

Private:"Si te refieres a una pony,my favorita es Flattershy,porque es muy dulce!"

Espiraculo:*Sonrojado* "Uhhhh..." *Todos le miran,Wave y su familia muy fijamente* "...Um..  
Supongo que eso es su decisi n y no la tendremos si ella no quiereo esta lista pero me encantaria?..." *Wave y su familia asienten*

Alex sonrie y se va a su antiguo habitat para darle mas emocion y da otro rugido.

Kowalski: "Es obvio que la respuesta es un pinguino-"

Espiraculo:"EN TUS SUE OS TALVEZ!"

Kowalski y Espiraculo: *Comienzan a discutir*

Rico se encoge de hombros y parece contar,luego se ala hacia cuatro camiones de sardinas

TODOS: O_O

Julien: "NO PIENSO IRME DEL ESCENARIO,SOY EL RE-"

Wave: "Si no lo haces Mort se quedara en tus pies durante 10 capitulos"

Julien:*Ha desaparecido del escenario a la velocidad de la luz*

Skipper:"Y como quieren que haga eso?!"

TDOS:*Se encogen de hombros*

Skipper:*se encoge de hombros* "La rosa es roja la violeta azul la belleza del mundo no es nada si no estas tu?"(LO HE INTENTADO! ;-; )

Wave y Espiraculo:"Esperamos que os haya gustado y hasta la proxima!"

TODOS:"CIAO!"


	29. SOS

CHICOS LO SIENTO MUCHO ESTOY EN TABLET ME PONDRÉ CUANTO ANTES A TRABAJAR HE TENIDO UN ACCIDENTE Y MI ORDENADOR SE HA ROTO ;-; ENSEGUIDA VOLVEMOS A LA ACCIÓN!


	30. GRANDES NOTICIAS AL FIN

CHICOS BUENAS NOTICIAS SIENTO EL RETRASO PERO AL FIN ESTOY DE VUELTA! 


	31. SIENTO LA DEMORA,CAPITULO EXTRA LARGO

(Se encienden las luces del plato)

Wave y Espiraculo: " Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo!"

Wave: "TENEMOS REVIEWS!"

Espiraculo: "Esto es de: DogelsPerfect:"

Oaa( asi saludo XD)  
Verdades:  
-Marlene, te gusto el poema de Skipper?  
-Wave, que es lo que mas te gusta de Espiraculo?  
-Maurice, te gustaria tener vacaciones?  
\- Julien, estas enamorado ?XD. De quien?  
-Cabo, te llevas bien con los tejones, o sea superaste tu miedo?(traer a Stacy y Becky).  
Diles lo que piensas.  
Retos:  
-Skipper te reto a que digas la verdad de lo que sientes por Marlene, si mientes todo hara Kaboom xD.  
-Marlene te reto a besar a Skipper(EN LA BOCA xD)  
-Todos, vean Ice Age 4: Continental Drift( la era del hielo 4) y digan que es lo que mas les gusto.  
\- Wave, cantar a duo con Marlene, la cancion Si es Por Amor de Violeta - Wave cantar Corazon Bipolar de Patty Cantu.  
\- Julien, dos palabras Davy Jones xd. Sobrevive a:  
1.-La tripulacion de Davy( o sea del Holandes Errante)  
2.-Al Kraken, bajo el poder de Davy( PD:Davy odia a Julien, as que lo hara sufrir.  
-Maurice, mas que un reto un favor, te reto a ir de vacaciones a Peru( soy de Peru).  
.-DogeIsPerfect:'3

Marlene: "...*se sonroja*"

Wave y Doris: "Ohhhh! ESO ES UN SIIII!"

Wave: "*lee lo siguiente y se congela**se sonroja* Um..."

Espiraculo: "Y bien...?"

Wave: "...Todo,la verdad..."

Maurice: "No es facil teniendo al jefe que teng-"

Julien: " QUE?!"

Maurice: "... QUIEN QUIERE VACACIONES TENIENDO AL REY JULIEN COMO JEFE!"

Julien: "Ohhhh.Y sobre la verdad...bueno Marlene es mi novia"

Marlene: "No que va"

Julien: "Y me quiere"

Marlene: "No,que va"

Cabo: *En cuanto Stacy Y Becky entran se desmaya pero vuelve a despertar y las abraza caundo huele los chispas de chocolate*

Skipper: "...Private es capaz de todo por chispas de chocolate...- Q-QUE?! BOMBAS?!  
MUCHACHOS,DESACTIVENLAS!"

Pinguinos: " SI SE OR!"

Skipper: "...Y-Yo...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO SE LO QUE SIENTO ES MUY CONFUSO NUNCA ANTES HABIA SENTIDO ALGO ASI!"

Todos: "O_O..."

Skipper: "..."*se va corriendo*

Wave: *Lo atrapa y lo tira contra Marlene quien le besa*

Todos acaban llendo sin Marlene y Skipper a ver Ice Age 4 y deciden que no pueden tener una escena favorita *-* La pelicula ha sido increible.

WAVE Y MARLENE SE VAN AL ESCENARIO MARLENE ESTA SONROJADA. CADA UNA COJE UN ROL.

Wave - Violetta

Marlene - Ludmilla

Marlene: A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Ah A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Ah Si es por amor. Doy todo lo que soy (To-to-todo lo que soy)

Wave: Si es por amor. Todo sera verdadero (Uhuh~)  
Esta es mi vida y no la quiero cambiar. Al fin encontre mi lugar. Pero sue o un amor sincero,alguien que me pueda amar

Marlene: Yo me conozco y siempre encuentra la manera

No importa como y donde sea

En mi juego esta claro el reglamento

Cuanto lo siento

Yo tengo un plan siempre

Que te envuelve dulcemente

Wave: Yo (oh) tengo. Solo amor para dar

Ambas: *Se miran* Pero si es por amor todo sera verdadero si es por amor doy todo lo que soy (oh oh oh hoy) mi corazon es todo lo que yo tengo

Marlene: Gane y perdi

Wave: Nunca me rendi

Marlene: Porque soy asi

Ambas: WOHOHOO

Marlene: si me enamoro estaras siempre en mi camino bloqueando mi destino

Wave: yo solo busco ser feliz con quien me cuide que me proteja y no me olvide que me ayude a buscar lo que yo so e mi felicidad

Marlene:Yo tengo un plan siempre

Que te envuelve dulcemente

Wave: Yo (oh) tengo. Solo amor para dar

Ambas: *Se miran* Pero si es por amor todo sera verdadero si es por amor doy todo lo que soy (oh oh oh hoy) mi corazon es todo lo que yo tengo

Marlene: Gane y perdi

Wave: Nunca me rendi Porque soy asi

Ambas: WOHOHOO

Wave: A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Ah A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Ah~

*La canci n termina,todos aplauden pero cuando Wave hace ademan de bajar del escenario es empujada de vuelta*

Wave: *Confusa* "Uh?"

Skipper: *Le ense a el siguiente reto*

Wave: Ohhh...

LA MUSICA EMPIEZA DE NUEVO

Wave: Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza, la cruda que me pesa la fisica y moral Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal

Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar

Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama Pero antes muerta que me veas asi Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar si, si yo se que si

No, Corazon bipolar porque rio primero Y luego tengo que llorar Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero Y quiero regresar ah... Cual es el final?

Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue mas que lo bueno Tu me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal

Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama Pero antes muerta que me veas asi Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar si, si yo se que si

No, Corazon bipolar porque rio primero Y luego tengo que llorar Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero Y quiero regresar ah... Cual es el final?

Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento Que estupido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento Creer que volveras justo en el capitulo final ah ah

No, Corazon bipolar porque rio primero Y luego tengo que llorar Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero Y quiero regresar ah... Cual es el final?

LA CANCION TERMINA Y WAVE BAJA DEL ESCENARIO

Espiraculo : *Para si* Tendre eso en cuenta...

JULIEN ES TRANSPORTADO AL BARCO

Davy Jones: " Tienes miedo a la muerte? "

Julien: "..." *GRITO DE COLEGIALA Y SE PONE A CORRER POR EL BARCO. SE CHOCA CONTRA UNA PARED. SE DESMAYA. SE CAE AL AGUA.  
SE DESPIERTA POR EL AGUA. GRITA MAS AL VER AL KRAKEN Y CASI SE AHOGA PERO TIENE TANTO MIEDO QUE VUELVE A NADO A UNA VELOCIDAD INCREIBLE AL PLATO*

Maurice: *Ha sido transportado a Peru* ...Gracias ;w; *Reverencias a DogeIsPerfect:'3*

Wave Y Espiraculo: Esperemos que os haya gustado! Hasta Pronto!

TODOS: CIAO!


	32. 2 CAPITULOS :D

SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO

Wave y Espiraculo: HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!

Wave: El review de hoy es de magy3!

espero alguien vea esto :'v Verdades:  
moris, que piensas sobre el rey julien, como lo toleras?  
mort, que te gusta aparte de los pies del rey y los mangos?  
cabo, has estado enamordo, y si es asi de quien?(no cuentan personajes de tus programas)  
y MARLENE, cuentanos sobre tu pasado(no importa si es triste o rara, qiero saber ewe) sobre tus padres, por que no hablas mucho sobre ellos y como llegaste al zoologico?  
RETOS :3 rico, te reto a hacer buenas hobras todo el capitulo julien, te reto a tomarte agua de alcantarilla kowalski, te reto a que hagas magia, sin nada cientifico SKIPPER, por decir todo eso de que una chica no puede pelear como un chico :c (llevenlo a un cuarto donde nadie pueda escuchar nada solo el) te reto a organizar una cita entre marlene y antonio, y que los dos asistan pero sin decirles que te rete (quiero detalles de la cita) y no puedes interferir :v para qe se te quite muajajaj saludos .

Maurice: *Se asegura de que el rey no le oiga* "Bueno...es un pesado...un prepotente...y un mand n...pero es un gran amigo y nunca le abandonariamos...ademas no puede cuidarse solo"

Mort: "LAS SANDIAS! LAS PAREDES! LOS UNICORNIOS! EL AGUA! LA FRUTA! L-*Le tapan la boca*"

Cabo: "Si...de una reno...de Santa claus..."

Marlene: "..Bueno...mi infancia fue muy normal realmente..naci y vivi en un zoologico...un dia fui trasladada aqui...y...  
no puedo quejarme! hice muchos amigos!...solo esque...mis padres nunca han salido al exterior,...yo nunca sali..tampoco me hablaron de el...si no fuera por los pinguinos..."

Rico: "._. ... *se encoje de aletas y va a ayudar a una se ora a cruzar la calle la cual acaba siendo la vieja loca y le pega con el bolso*

Kowalski: "Eso es imposible!"

Todos: *FACEPALM* *CARA DE DESESPERACION*

Skipper: " QUE?! NO PIENSO HACER NADA-*Wave saca las garras* ...estupido como no cumplir el reto..."

MARLENE Y ANTONIO ESTAN EN UNA CITA EN EL HABITAT DE MARLENE,FUERA,BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS,CON VELAAS SENTADOS EN UNA MESA.  
TRAS UNA CENA DE OSTRAS Y VIEIRAS ANTONIO TOCA LA GUITARRA ESPA OLA PARA MARLENE BAJO LA LUNA *W*

Wave y Espiraculo: *Reteniendo a Skipper* Esperemos que os haya gustado! Hasta la proxima!

TODOS: CIAO! 


	33. AL FIN!

(SE ENCIENDEN LAS LUCES DEL PLATO)

Wave y Espiraculo: HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!

Espiraculo: Sentimos la demora pero nuestra autora ha estado teniendo severos problemas -.-  
Wave: Pero hemos vuelto! Y el review de hoy es de magy3:

Jajaja muero, aww antonio y marlene :3 son tan tiernos (pero sigo en el team skilene, shh)  
VERDADES skipper, te sentiste celoso al .cita y antonio 7u7 Rico, como puedea cosas de tu estomago Espiraculo, has intentado eliminar. aparte de lis pinguinos RETOS Kowalski, como eres todo un gallina.y orgulloso -3- te reto a que veas todas las los lunacornios, Cabo, te reto a que golpees a mort (lo siento mort :'v) pero fuerte Y wave, te reto a que seas linda y cari osa con TODOS, sin golpear, ni gru ir, nada De paso a julien tambien :v, lo reto a abrazar a wave

Skipper: *Sonrojado* Pfff...yo no siento celos..soy un hombre de hierro! Un macho de pluma en pecho como hay que serlo!

Marlene: Genial porque entonces puedes prepararnos otra cit-

Skipper: NO PIENSO PREPARAR NADA PARA NADIE QUE QUIERA SALIR CONTIGO

TODOS: ._. ...

Rico: Ette...poque...puedo?

Kowalski: Supongo que quiere decir que no esta seguro de como tiene esa habilidad...EH! YO NO SOY UN GALLINA! *Se pone a ver los lunacornios todo ofendido...acaba disfrutando xD*

Espiraculo: ._. Te refieres sin contar a toda la raza humana?...

Private : *Todo tranquilo viendo los lunacornios* Eh? porque?! *Se va con Mort* ...Lo siento mort... *Le da un golpe que lo manda volando*

Mort: ME GUSTA VOLAR!...NO ME GUSTA CAERME!

Wave : *Tic en el ojo*...

*LA FAMILIA DE WAVE Y LOS PINGUINOS CONTIENEN LA RISA*

Julien: *Abraza a Wave* El gato no har nada,no es una foosa!

Wave : *El tic en el ojo se intensificamientras fuerza una sonrisa* Si...claro...no hare...nada...

Espiraculo: ...Eh...Y ASI CONCLUYE NUESTRO SHOW DE HOY. ESPERAMOS QUE LO HALLAIS DISFRUTADO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!

TODOS: CIAO! 


End file.
